<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Right by Mekabella21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764897">Love Me Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21'>Mekabella21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bi curious, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Switching, relationship troubles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan has finally comes out that he is gay.  He is enjoying living his life out in the open finally being able to date.  However, when Stan came out it has shaken Kyle in ways he never imagined.  Stan and Kyle friendship begins to change rather they like it or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was an idea of well....what if Stan came out gay over Kyle.  It's something I barely see in fandom so here we are :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLE</p><p>“You seem really nervous,” I state looking at my best friend.  He gives me his fake best smile.  He isn’t fooling me.  I don’t even know why he is trying.  </p><p> </p><p>“Kyle, I’m fine,” he replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re not worried about finals,” I state.  Stan and I have been roommates since freshmen year.  I’m glad I have him as a roommate as he is my super best friend.  He knows how I like things to be.  It’s nice to live with someone who knows and respects my space.  Most guys only care about partying and fucking in college.  Stan at least has a good balance.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” snorts Stan.  “I’m sure I passed all my classes anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm okay," I say completing the order online for the food we ordered tonight.  We have Cartman and Kenny coming over to our place to catch up.  Cartman still lives with his mom and Kenny is sharing a place with Tweek and Craig which is not working out so well.  I don't know the full story but I will find out tonight.  "You don't seem relaxed is all I’m saying.  You seem…..uncomfortable."</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” he replies grabbing a beer opening it.  I don’t bother to lecture him drinking early.  I glance at Stan, he is still the same person.  He has a nice muscular lean body at 6 feet even height.  I’m jealous because he is taller than me.  I’m 5’10, not super tall but not super short just average.  I also have to bust my ass to maintain my lean body frame.  I have to watch what I eat and hit the gym hard.  Although I will be doing some drinking and eating tonight.  Got to treat yourself once in a while.  I hear my phone chime.  I pull my phone out my front pocket to see my girlfriend sent me a text.</p><p> </p><p>Heidi: Hey hun, how is everything going?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle:  Everything is going good so far.  Still waiting for Cartman and Kenny to arrive</p><p> </p><p>Heidi: Okay.  I'm glad you decided to do this.  I never thought of doing that with the girls.  I can't wait to catch up Wendy, Bebe, and the other girls</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: For sure, I mean we just finished our junior year in college.  We’re all busy.  It’s nice to just chill</p><p> </p><p>Heidi: We are aren’t we.  I won’t keep you.  I need to decide what to wear.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: What are you girls doing?  Picking an outfit shouldn’t be that hard.</p><p> </p><p>Heidi:  We’re going to the club</p><p> </p><p>My face drops.  The club?  How are they suppose to be catching up if they are going to a loud club?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: I didn’t know you all were going to the club</p><p> </p><p>Heidi:  It was Bebe's idea.  I would rather have an old fashion sleepover.  Don't worry I won't look too sexy.</p><p> </p><p>I chuckle.  Heidi can be sexy but that is mostly behind closed doors which I prefer in my women.  My favorite is those thigh high stockings……</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: I trust you, babe.  I'm going to get going here so I can clean up a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>Heidi: Your place is always clean.  I will send you a picture of my outfit once I’m decided.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: You don’t have to but I am curious……..</p><p> </p><p>Heidi: lol, love you</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: Love you too</p><p> </p><p>I shove my phone back in my front pocket.  Heidi and I have been dating for the past two years.  I was really put off by how she started acting when she was dating Cartman.  Her parents noticed how overweight she was, moody, and flat out disrespectful.  They sent her away to camp when we were in the 6th grade.  It wasn't just a fat camp but more so on how they can succeed in life.  You can never start too young right?  In this case, I think it saved her life.  She broke up with Cartman soon as she returned.  I begin to surf the internet until I hear the door.  I get up to go answer it since Stan went into his room. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kenny,” I greet.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," smiled Kenny.  I swear he is like the happiest person I have ever seen in my life.  He has stubble on his face giving away he hasn't shaved in a few days.  His chin length hair is a little messy but nothing too bad.  "Where is the booze?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fridge," I tell him closing the door.  "How are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good," says Kenny going right to the fridge getting a beer.  "Things are getting majorly intense at the apartment."  I fold my arms still standing really inquisitive.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what is going on with that?” I ask as Stan comes out of his room.  Stan smiles when he sees Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude," he says giving Kenny a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t drop that beer,” I state.  I want our deposit back when we move out so I’m always trying to make sure everything is perfect.</p><p> </p><p>"I would never," says Kenny as if he is offended.  Trust me he isn’t.  He is being a clown as always.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” asked Stan.</p><p> </p><p>"I was filling Kyle in on what is going on at home," says Kenny.  "Like Tweek and Craig have been going at it."  I raise an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Like….sex?” I question.</p><p> </p><p>"No," chuckles Kenny.  "I would not be complaining if that was the case.  Like I mean they are starting to argue over everything.  This morning it was how the toilet paper should hang in the front or the back."</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously,” said Stan going to grab another beer.  “Sounds like they need some space or something.”</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea," says Kenny going to sit on the couch.  "I just want the shit to stop.  Like I can't bring anybody back there with all that shouting they’re doing.  I'm considering getting a new roommate or something."  I follow Kenny sitting down on the loveseat as Stan sits next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Must be bad if you’re saying that?" said Stan.  "I thought they were the perfect roommates."</p><p> </p><p>“When they aren’t fighting,” huffs Kenny.  “I am hoping they work it out because with them rent is so affordable.”  He takes a sip of beer.  “Man this is good shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seasonal,” I inform him.</p><p> </p><p>"Um hm," he says.  "What is your twin doing tonight?"  I roll my eyes.  Kenny likes to call Heidi my twin because we’re together so much.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s fine,” I reply.  “She’s going to the club tonight with her friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!” exclaims Stan.  “Nobody in a relationship should be going to a club in my opinion.”</p><p> </p><p>"It's whatever," I reply.  "One of the girls suggests that they go shake their ass in a club to bond."  Kenny laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“That is so awesome,” he states.  Kenny leans in raising one eyebrow.  “Did she tell you where?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” I reply.  “I didn’t ask her, I trust her.”</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck that," says Kenny leaning forward.  "This isn't about trust.  I want to crash their little bonding."</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny no,” I reply.  “You know I hate clubs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww,” coos Kenny.  “You still upset about that guy hitting on you.”  I start blushing remember how often I would get hit on by guys.  I would get girls but more guys approached me than anything.  One guy actually grabbed my ass scaring the hell out of me.  He got a nice elbow to the face.</p><p> </p><p>“That isn’t it and you know it,” I reply.  We hear a knock at the door.  Stan grabs the door this time.  Cartman walks in looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is the food?” he asks.  Of course he doesn’t bother with a hello.</p><p> </p><p>"It's on the way fat ass," I reply.  Cartman has not changed much over the years.  I thought he would grow out of his antics but he indeed has not.  He actually has a popular YouTube channel and blog where all he does is rip on people.  It is mostly celebs but it amazes he is getting paid for this crap.  He has slimmed down a little thanks to him getting taller.  He is the tallest out of the 4 of us at 6'2.</p><p> </p><p>"Cartman convince Kyle we have to crash the girls at the club tonight," says Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh….no,” I huff.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, that sounds very entertaining," says Cartman smirking as he sits next to Kenny.  "Only after we eat."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool," says Kenny.  "So that is 2 against 2, come on Stan put the final nail in that coffin."  I look at Stan as he sits back down he looks really anxious.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure whatever,” he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Stan,” I reply in disbelief.  He always has my back.  Stan drinks heavily from his beer.</p><p> </p><p>“I kind of want to get out,” explains Stan.  “This has nothing to do with spying on Heidi.”  Stan drinks heavily from his beer.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even want to spy on Heidi!” I exclaim.  Stan shrugs as he drinks more from his beer.</p><p> </p><p>"Going a little fast there with the beer," says Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>"You know he likes to drink," says Cartman.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as you like to eat,” I point out.  I hate when people point out Stan’s drinking problem.  He has gotten much better.  It would be nice if people didn’t point out when he is drinking more than usual.  </p><p> </p><p>"I need to talk to you guys….." says Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god,” drones Cartman.  “Are you finally coming out of the closet?”  I watch as Stan’s face deepen in color.  “Fuck, I was kidding.”  I stare at Stan trying to figure out what is happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it like that……” he mumbles looking down at his beer.  “It was really hard for me to come to terms with everything.  I just wanted to tell you guys since I have started dating here and there.” </p><p> </p><p>"Good for you!" says Kenny.  "So you're not bi, like you seriously like just guys?"  Stan nods yes before drinking more beer.  God he is tossing the beer back letting me know just how worried he was.  "All right well then…..club should be fun for you tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like every guy I see," says Stan.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say that," said Kenny.  Cartman is grinning before he starts laughing. I can't even say anything.  My best friend, my super best friend is gay and I didn't know.  Why didn't he tell me?  I hear the door knowing it is the food I ordered.  I get up to busy myself with answering the door.  I sign the receipt handing it over to the delivery drive before locking my front door.  I take a deep breath with my mind still clouded with the fact Stan is gay.  I put the items on the table.  Cartman is running over to me quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle, what the hell is this?” he asked irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“I ordered take out,” I explained.  “We can stretch more food that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted pizza and wings,” he replies.  “How are we suppose to go to the club if I get the shits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Going to the club was never a part of the damn plan!” I snap.  Cartman grabs a paper plate on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you butthurt because Stan's gay?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” I exclaim.  I feel mortified.  It isn’t the fact Stan is gay.  My issue is I didn’t know.  How could I not know?  “Excuse me….” I walk away heading into my room for some privacy.  I don’t want Stan to think I don’t support him because that is not what this is.  I mean why would he hide this from me.  I’m just in my room pacing for a bit just thinking things over.  I hear a knock on my door.  “Who is it?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLE</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you’re not going to let me in," says Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>“You can come in Kenny,” I reply sitting on my bed.  He closes the door looking at me as if he is not sure how to approach me.  “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not fine,” he replies.  “You’re clearly upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not upset!” I snap before looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Stan is a little sad," says Kenny.  "No he didn’t tell me that but I can tell.  You know how Stan is.  He thinks you're rejecting him."</p><p> </p><p>“I would never reject him!” I exclaim bringing my attention back to Kenny.  “I just can’t believe he hid something like this from me. I-I thought we were closer than that.”  Kenny walks over to me slowly.  He stands in front of me shoving his hands in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it was anything personal," says Kenny.  "I mean he told us, that is what is important.  Stan can now be honest with us and not lie about who he is.  Come on out get some food."</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” I reply.  “I just need a minute.”  Kenny nods leaving the room.  I glance down hearing my phone.  I open it to see a text from Heidi.  She is wearing a black mini dress with some type of strappy heels that are also black.  She looks really nice.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle:  You look great</p><p> </p><p>Heidi: Thanks!  I’m about to head over to meet the girls.  Things still good with you?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: Depends….</p><p> </p><p>Heidi: Awww what’s wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: I found out Stan is gay.  He kept it from me.  He came out to us so he may tell you at some point</p><p> </p><p>Heidi: That is a big deal. That is great he felt comfortable to tell you guys.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: I know but he hid it from me!  I’m his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Heidi: I’m sure he had his reasons</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: Yeah….maybe….I have to go</p><p> </p><p>Heidi: All right cheer up hun</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: All right</p><p> </p><p>I put my phone up sighing.  I was not happy with Heidi response.  No one is going to understand how this makes me feel.  It feels like Stan didn’t trust me.  That kind of hurts a little.  I get myself together heading back out into the living room and dining area.  Everyone is sitting down eating.  Kenny is laughing at something with his mouth open.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny, close your mouth,” I state fixing myself a plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever," says Kenny.  "I found out from Bebe what club the girls are going to."</p><p> </p><p>“She just willingly gave up the information?” I inquire.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not," says Kenny.  "I had to use my skills.”  He puffs out his chest.  “Anyway, they are going to club Main Oxy."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!  They have killer good drinks too," says Cartman.  "This might not be a bad night after all."</p><p> </p><p>“How are we suppose to catch up with all that noise,” I state.  I can feel Stan staring at me.  I can’t meet his glance at all.  I can’t yet……</p><p> </p><p>"We can catch up now," says Kenny.  "Anything we need to know about you?"  I frown from being put on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” I replied.  “I’m trying to decide if I want to sign up for summer classes or look for an internship.”</p><p> </p><p>"Is that going to work out with your job?" asked Stan.  I work at Target currently and trust me it sucks ass.</p><p> </p><p>“I would look for a paid internship,” I further explain.  “I would not want to do it for free.”</p><p> </p><p>"You guys should totally look into YouTube or blogging," says Cartman.  "My god I'm never that stressed."</p><p> </p><p>"YouTube is not that easy," says Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” I agree.  “So many people are on there doing the same thing.  Didn’t they just change partnership rules?”</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't affect me?" says Cartman shrugging me.  God forbid he thinks of others.  "Stan want to tell us more about your date?"  Stan blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nothing serious,” he mutters.  “Uh Kenny you have any idea who you want your roommate to be if you don’t room with Craig and Tweek?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know,” he shrugs.  I noticed that Stan changed the subject.  It makes me wonder who is this guy he is interested in.  I look away trying to focus on my lo mein in front of me.  I proceed to eat before downing two beers before the guys are ready to head out the door.  We make Kenny drive since he had this idea in the first place.  Cartman had the brilliant idea to bring the beer in the car to drink as many as we can before we get to the club.  Easy to do for me right now since I’m still upset.  As we pull up to the parking garage I convince myself to just let it go.  If Stan wants to keep stuff from me fine!  Whatever….</p><p> </p><p>"This going to be nice," says Kenny as we walk out of the parking garage onto the street.  "How are you guys feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm buzzing so I'm good," says Cartman.  "Hey Jew you okay back there."</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” I state not in the mood.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Stan could take care of that for you,” he smirks as Kenny starts laughing while Stan looks humiliated.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on man," says Stan.  "Don't do that."</p><p> </p><p>"I was fucking joking," says Cartman.  "Jeez…."</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we just joke about how Heidi dumped your ass not once but twice," says Stan causing Cartman eyes to drop.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys promised to never bring that up," he says lowly sounding emotional.</p><p> </p><p>“And we don’t,” I replied not feeling bad for him.  It’s been years but Cartman never covered from his relationship with Heidi.  I always told him he should have been treating her better than he was.  Not my fault Heidi and I connected.  </p><p> </p><p>"We won't mention your past relationship with Heidi as long as you stop the gay and Jew jokes," says Stan.  "Let's just have a good time tonight all right."  I look at Stan surprised he actually stood up for me.  He glances at me before focusing his eyes ahead of us.</p><p> </p><p>"Check it out," says Kenny pointing across the street.  "There is no line."</p><p> </p><p>"For now," says Stan.  "Let's get there before something crazy happens."  We walk over pulling out our money and ID cards.  I'm glad this club is reasonably priced at being 15 dollars per person.  We head inside the place is really dark.  I strain my eyes to try to make out the dance floor.  I have never been to this club before and I don't think I will be back.  There are people everywhere on the dance floor.  I can see a cloud of smoke which I’m sure is cigarettes and weed.  I didn't think it would be this many people in here.  I glance at Kenny rubbing his hands together licking his lips.  He spots a cute girl already giving him the eye.  Without another word, he is gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was quick,” states Cartman.</p><p> </p><p>"You know how it is with Kenny," says Stan.  I scan the room looking for Heidi.  I guess they haven't arrived yet.  Girls can take forever to get dressed.  Cartman walks to the bar to order a drink while Stan and I find an empty table.  "You're mad at me."  I stare at Stan trying not to look mad but I know I do.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about that right now Stan,” I reply knowing what he is thinking.  He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude you’re overreacting," he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” I question.  He just pissed me off.  “I fucked Craig.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!” he exclaims.  “What the hell are you talking about!  You’re lying!”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I?” I ask although I’m totally lying.  “Craig is nicely packing should I say.  Shame he hides under all those layers of clothing.”</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you…." says Stan almost sadly. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t,” I reply folding my arms.  “I was making a point.”  Stan glaress up at me with his face turning red.  He stands up balling up his fist.</p><p> </p><p>“What point was that!” he angrily shouted.  “You….”</p><p>"I what?" I asked cutting him off.  "I would never keep anything from you, Stan. Ever."  I look away from him crossing my arms.  Stan angrily turns away from me disappearing into the crowd as Cartman appears.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you really pissed him off," says Cartman.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” I mutter.</p><p> </p><p>"Like seriously," says Cartman.  "Why the hell are you so mad at him?"</p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah,” drones Cartman.  “Usually you know I could give two shits about what you guys have going on but you two never fight.”</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't understand," I replied looking out into the crowd spotting Kenny.  He is now dancing with two girls or what some would call dry humping, Jesus dude.  Looks like they are fucking.</p><p> </p><p>"You’re probably right," says Cartman before drinking his beer.  "I hope there is a lady out there that loves a nice husky man."  I hold in a chuckle.  There is someone out there for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to get a drink," I state.  "I'll be back."  Cartman nods as I walk off.  There is a nice crowd at the bar.  It's finally my turn.  I order a beer so I don't get a hangover.  By the time I get back to the table, I see two girls talking to Cartman.</p><p> </p><p>“I love your channel,” gushed the one girl twirling her hair around her finger.  “So does the celebs hate you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, they do,” smirks Cartman.  “They have threatened to sue me more than once.”</p><p> </p><p>“So cool,” grins the other girl.  I sit down and both girls glance at me like I have shit on my face.  I roll my eyes proceeding to drink my beer.  I wonder where did Stan go?  I hope he is okay.  Even if we fight we always make up right away.  Maybe I am being petty.  </p><p> </p><p>I sigh deeply watching the fun happen while I enjoy drinking my beer.  I’m buzzing pretty good when I spot Heidi on the dance floor.  She doesn’t see me.  She is dancing very suggestively.  I didn’t even know Heidi could dance like that.  She bends over and is twerking against Bebe who slaps her ass.  I almost spit out my beer.  Heidi starts grinding her hips slowly on Bebe as she giggles while I see Wendy come into view with a drink hand giggling as she has her arms wrapped around some guy.</p><p> </p><p>"Well look at that," says Cartman causing the two girls to turn around to see what he is looking at.</p><p> </p><p>"We can dance too," says the girl grabbing Cartman's hand.  "Let's us show you."  My god he actually has groupies.  I continue to drink my beer as I’m entertained watching my girlfriend act like a fool.  I'm on my 7th beer and Heidi has not noticed me.  I'm a little glad for the fact she would probably want to be up under me.  On the other hand, I could go for a damn blow job and then some.  I haven't seen Stan since he stormed off.  I'm a little worried at this point and get up to go look for him.  I check the restrooms first and he's not there.  I come back out making my way to the dance floor that is even more crowded now that it is after midnight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLE</p><p>“Damnit,” I hiss as I’m bumped before being pushed.  I continue to scan the crowd as best as I can.  I think I see Stan, it’s hard to tell.  I wish it was lighter in here.  I feel a hand graze me.  I shrink away continuing to move forward.  “Excuse me….” This tall guy is dancing trying not to move.  I know his ass heard me.  I feel my dick being grabbed causing me to swing my arm without turning around.  I am not a piece of meat!  I refuse to be a victim!  Stan catches my arm pulling me close to him.  My back is pressed tightly against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I got you," he says into my ear.  I glance down to see this guy on the floor bent over.  Was he the one who grabbed me.  I don't even know.  Looks like Stan might have taken care of him for me.  Stan pushes me forward leading me off the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Where the hell have you been?” I slurred.  Uh oh.  My alcohol seems to be catching up with me.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you cared,” states Stan rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I d-do," I say wobbling.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we need to get you home," says Stan.  He glances around before we hear a course of whistles.  I turn around to the dance floor.  Heidi making out with Red.  What…….  I begin to feel aroused as I watch Red slide her tongue inside Heidi mouth. I can't lie my girlfriend looks hot kissing another girl.  Heidi pulls away smiling.  What is that look on her face?  She begins to giggle turning away from Red finally noticing me.  She looks horrified as her eyes land on me.  Red follows her gaze.  I'm sure Red said some kind of profanity.  Heidi is running over to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle!" she exclaims.  She is blushing something terrible.  Even with this dark lightening I can tell.  "What are you doing here?"  I blinked trying to hold it in but I can't.  I lean forward barfing on her dress as well as some of her shoes.  "Oh my god!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude," says Stan coming to my side.  Heidi is crying as the girls run over.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” cries Heidi looking at the puke I left all over the front of her dress.  </p><p>"Kyle's drunk,” explains Stan trying to help me.  “He didn't mean it."  Look at how my super best friend comes to recuse.  I’m pissed off at the fact that I’m drunk.  I didn't mean to get drunk.  I swear it just hit me all at once.</p><p> </p><p>“H-heidi….” I slur.  “So s-sorry….”  I get sick again but make it to the trash can.  I’m barfing up my soul.  I did not think I had that many beers.  I feel a hand on my back.  From the warmth along with the size of the hand I know it’s Stan.  “Ugghhhh…..” I groan standing up.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Ky," said Stan.  "Let's get you home.  I can't find Kenny.  God knows where he is and what the fuck he is doing."  Getting laid like I would have been if I didn't get drunk throwing up on my girlfriend.  Stan starts to guides me towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa," says Cartman running into us on our way out.  "Kyle is complete hammered."  I flip him off not having the energy to speak.  "Where the hell is Kenny?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck if I know," says Stan.  "I'm getting an Uber."</p><p> </p><p>"All right," says Cartman.  "I will see you guys later.  Kyle, don't puke in the Uber."</p><p> </p><p>"Lay off him," says Stan as we continue out of the building.  Feeling the summer air hit my face I feel 10 times better.  I still feel like shit but better now that I’m not smelling that smoke.  Stan is on his phone more than likely under the app to get the Uber.  I lean over almost feeling like I want to vomit again.  "Ride is on the way, less than 5 minutes away."</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh…..” I say.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle….”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk….” I say almost falling.  Stan grabs me by my waist to keep my upright.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to hurt yourself," he states.  I allow Stan to hold me because I actually can't stand on my own any longer.  The Uber pulls up with us both getting in.  Thank god the Uber driver is a talker.  Stan is being polite and allowing the guy to talk.  We arrive at our apartment.  Now I'm glad we’re on the first floor.  I wasn't on board at the beginning for safety reasons but it is a lifesaver at the moment.  Stan unlocks the door.  We head inside our apartment still smells heavily of take out.  Stan guides me to my room where I crash on my bed.  "I can't believe you got so drunk.  That's not like you."</p><p> </p><p>“Well my super b-best friend abandoned me,” I muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"I would never abandon you," says Stan coming to stand closer to my bed.  I sit up pulling my shirt over my head flinging it to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't even tell me you were gay," I say unable to keep the hurt out of my voice.  Stan drops sitting down on my bed.</p><p> </p><p>"It was nothing personal Kyle," he says slowly.  "I wanted to figure this out on my own."  I bury my face in my comforter below me.  “I mean I wasn’t sure if I was gay.  It took me a while to figure this out.”</p><p> </p><p>“It made me feel like you didn’t trust me……” I mumble into the comforter trying to calm down.  Fucking alcohol.  I feel like crying at the moment.  There is no need for that.  “Why didn’t you allow me to help you f-figure it out.  I would have wanted to be there for you.  I-it….it hurt my feelings.”  Stan places a hand on my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," he says.  "I had to come to terms with everything.  I'm probably going to be dating this guy…."</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you have a boyfriend?” I asked looking up at him in awe.  He blushes but nods yes slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's complicated," he mutters.  "But I really like him.  He helped me to accept who I am."</p><p> </p><p>“What’s his name?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"TC," says Stan.  "I fucking hate that name."  I chuckle before coughing a little.  "Did you need some water?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," I reply.  I watch Stan leave my room sitting up.  I pull my jeans off climbing under my covers.  I hug my blanket close to my chin thinking about are things going to be different from now.  I mean I don't see why now.  Stan is still Stan.  He comes back into the room with my water in a cup with a lid and straw.  I always want a lid in case I ever knock my cup over by accident.  "Does your family know?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he replies sitting back down.  “I told them yesterday.  They don’t care.  Shelly was all like it’s about time.”  Stan rolls his eyes causing me to laugh before I sip my water.  “When you ran from the room I thought you hated me, hated me for being gay.”</p><p> </p><p>"You know I don't have a problem with gay people," I reply.  "Just people who try to grope me or push up on me like that asshole at the club.”  I go quiet for a moment staring at him.  “Stan, you're my best friend.  You can tell me anything."  I grab his hand because I want him to know I'm serious.  Stan gazes at me giving a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?” he asked.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," I reply.  "This changes nothing."  Stan squeezes my hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, dude…" he says.  "Get some sleep, drink plenty of water so you won't be sick tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh….don’t remind me,” I state crashing back onto my bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STAN</p><p>I didn't think Kyle would take it so badly to me not telling him about me being gay.  I actually still preferred for my friends don’t know.  I mean they say nothing has changed but it already feels different to me.  It's not my imagination.  I wanted things to stay the same.  At the same time I needed to come clean.  It was getting hard to tip toe around.  Kyle doesn’t miss shit.  I wake up checking my phone to see TC hasn't text me back yet.  What the fuck is he doing?</p><p> </p><p>Stan: TC, did you do it?</p><p> </p><p>I don't get a reply of course.  So annoying.  I get up heading to the bathroom I share with Kyle.  I get washed up knowing he must be really hung over to still be sleep.  It's almost noon.  He is usually up before 10.  I have never seen him so drunk.  I feel bad that he barfed on his own girlfriend.  I replay in my mind how she was acting at the club last night.  It seems like to me her mind was on Kyle who.  I'm surprised Kyle never went up to Heidi at all.  I have to give her credit she was not dancing with any guys just the girls.  Then the making out….whole different thing altogether.  I head back to my room grabbing my laptop to get online.  Let's see what is going on out there in the world.</p><p> </p><p>I’m scrolling through Facebook and nothing much going on.  I can see some pictures from last night that Wendy and the girls took last night.  I smile to myself because Wendy really let loose once she got to college.  Granted she is still pulling off high marks.  I have no idea how she is able to do it.  It takes everything in me just to focus on what it is I have now.  I'm going to school to be an electrician.  Seems to be a dying field that is needed, the pay is really good too.  I like the fact that I get to use my hands. A message pops up from Butters.</p><p> </p><p>Butters: Hey, how did it go yesterday?</p><p> </p><p>Butters has been out since 10th grade.  I told him our freshmen year of college after I spoke to TC.  Kyle would kill me if he knew Butters knew before him.  Butters and TC both helped me out a lot with coming to terms with everything. Butters is completely comfortable with dating guys and so is TC.  TC convinced me to tell Butters.  He said Butters would be a great support system.  He truly has been.  I felt like I could truly be myself around them.  I could talk about guys and not feel ashamed.  Butters knows I was going to tell the guys last night. </p><p> </p><p>Stan: Kyle took it really bad that I didn’t tell him</p><p> </p><p>Butters: Poor guy, he will be okay.  Otherwise, was he accepting?</p><p> </p><p>Stan: Kenny and Cartman acted like I just told them the weather of the day.  They of course made a few jokes.  You know how they are.  Kyle was the only one flipping out.</p><p> </p><p>Butters: How is he doing now?</p><p> </p><p>Stan: Shit, I don’t even know.  He is still sleeping.  He got really wasted last night.</p><p> </p><p>Butters: Kyle doesn’t usually drink like that….I mean not to the point where he is not functionable. </p><p> </p><p>Stan: Exactly!  Then he didn’t even do anything when Heidi was making out with Red</p><p> </p><p>Butters: Whoa his girlfriend made out with another girl!</p><p> </p><p>Stan: Yeah, he threw up on her though from drinking too much</p><p> </p><p>Butters:  Sounds like last night did not go well for him</p><p> </p><p>Stan: I’ll say.  Have you seen Craig at all today?  I needed to get some notes from him.</p><p> </p><p>Butters: Not yet.  You know he is not a morning person.</p><p> </p><p>Stan: The one fucking time I have to rely on him.  God he can be annoying as fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Butters: I wish I was in your class.  I would definitely lend you my notes!</p><p> </p><p>Stan: I know Butters.  Thanks for information though.  </p><p> </p><p>Butters: I see, whelp I have arrived to work so I will catch up with you later!</p><p> </p><p>Stan: Later</p><p> </p><p>Butters works at American Eagle.  He actually likes working there.  Folding shirts and making recommendations is his thing.  He is going to school for management so he can move up in the company.  We shall see how that goes.  I find most of those businesses are shady when it comes to promotions from within.  I continue looking up stuff online until I hear a knock on my door.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," I shout knowing it's Kyle.  He opens the door slowly.  My god, he looks like shit.  He actually has bags under his eyes, puffy a little like he has been crying but it's hard to tell.  His hair is pretty bad, his curls are all fuzzy and very untamed.  "Dude you look….not good."  I don’t want to tell him how bad he looks.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm starting to feel better," he says stumbling slowly into my room.  I shrink my internet page putting my computer aside.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” I asked him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked sitting on my bed groaning like he is in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Heidi was making out with Red….." I say slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that," he says.  "That was pretty hot actually."  I stare at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you were into that," I say unable to keep the surprise out of my voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah," he says blushing.  "I wish she would have told me beforehand because it does leave my mind wondering how many times has she done this.  I mean she looked pretty comfortable with it.  Heidi is tame for the most part but I do know she likes to check out other women.  She has thing with for women with slim waist and wide hips."</p><p> </p><p>“How do you not get jealous?” I inquire.  “That kiss looked really intense.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that she is dating me and possibly doing this for fun,” shrugs Kyle.  “You how all these college girls think kissing each other is sexy.”  Kyle groans before continuing.  “God I vomited on her…..”  He drops his face into hands as he leans over.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it was pretty bad,” I admit.  “At least you don’t have a hangover.”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know about that," he says before glancing at me.  There is an unnerving silence for a moment.  "Stan you will tell me everything moving forward right?"  I swallow hard still uncomfortable with that.  How do I tell him that?</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle," I say softly shifting my eyes.  "I mean, you’re a guy, a straight guy.  I don't know if you would be comfy with me talking about that kind of stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Try me," says Kyle.  "How was your first time with a guy?"  I blush immediately remembering my first time.  God, it was embarrassing as hell.  It was unplanned, TC had to help me clean and prep.  I almost died by the end of that alone.  "It's just me dude, you can trust me."</p><p> </p><p>"I lost it to the guy I’m seeing," I say slowly.  "It was embarrassing because I never have done anything like that before.  I mean girls don't really have to do much except getting turned on.  I have to…..uh clean….and stretch the area."  Kyle's eyes widen a little.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the bottom!” he exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“I do either or but I like being the bottom,” I explain.  Kyle blushes covering his face.  “See I can’t talk to you about this.”  Kyle recovers quickly grabbing my hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” he exclaims.  “It’s cool really.  Sounds like you really like this TC guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I might love him actually,” I reply.  “He gets me.  We have been talking on and off for a while.”  Kyle nods.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to meet him," he says.  "See this guy that is stealing my best friend heart."  I can feel my cheeks burning.</p><p> </p><p>“He stays busy,” I explain.  “Like he knew I was going to tell you guys last night.  I can’t even get ahold of him.”  Kyle frowns.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not cool," says Kyle.  "If you were my boyfriend I would always make time to at least send you a text."  I stare at Kyle thinking maybe I should have told him a while back.  He is certainly very accepting.  Kyle blushes making me smile a little before we hear a knock on the front door.  "Would TC just show up here unannounced?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hell no," I reply sliding off my bed.  I head out into the living room with Kyle close behind.  I look through the peephole seeing Heidi.  I was not expecting that.  "It's for you," I inform Kyle opening the door.  Heidi walks inside looking just as bad as Kyle.  Her hair looks matted in the back.  She is obviously wearing someone else's clothes, probably Bebe's since they are a little baggy.  She looks like a raccoon with her black eye makeup smudged all over her red puffy eyes, stained red lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Stan," she smiles weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” I greet. </p><p> </p><p>“Heidi, what are you doing here?” asked Kyle.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I didn't text you, hun," she says walking up to him.  "Do you hate me?"</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he questions in surprise.  “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have been texting you all morning,” she pouts rubbing her eyes as tears start to appear.  “I’m so sorry.”  She starts crying.  Kyle comforts her by hugging her before wrapping his arm around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," he says leading her away.  "Let's talk in my room."  Man, she is really shaken.  I guess I would be too if I was caught kissing someone else.  I head back to my room sitting back on my bed picking my laptop back up.  Maybe Kyle and our friendship can work though.  I guess I could confide in him after all.  I smile to myself as I get back on Facebook.  I'm halfway through my feed when I begin to hear Kyle and Heidi having sex.  I sigh grabbing my headphones.  I put them over my ears thinking well at least they made up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STAN</p><p>A FEW WEEKS LATER</p><p>"Hey, Stan…" I glance at TC as I'm just arriving at my car from my last class of the day.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, now you have something to say to me," I hiss at him.  "Get the fuck out of my way."  I’m so mad at him right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww come on," says TC running his hands through his dark hair.  His hair is a little longer than Kenny's.  God if he wasn't so damn cute I would be ignoring him completely.  I wonder why do I even continue to put up with his shit.  I don't know if it is because he is my first or if it is because I might love him.  When I say my first I mean the first guy I ever slept with.  He is actually taller than me at 6'1.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how hard that was for me to tell my friends,” I inform him.  I don’t want him to get off that easy.  It was difficult for me to come out.  I didn’t know how they were going to take.  For most of my life the people I loved didn’t know the real me.  “We agreed that if…”</p><p> </p><p>"I know what we agree to," says TC.  "We can't talk about this here.  Is Kyle going to be home?"</p><p> </p><p>“No,” I replied clicking the lock on my car.  “He works today after his classes are done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” smirks TC.  “Let’s go to your place and talk this out.”  I roll my eyes as I open the car to my Honda Accord.  TC gets in the car beside me immediately leaning in kissing my cheek when he has a moment.  “You know I really care about you….”</p><p> </p><p>"You got a funny way of showing it," I reply starting up my car.  I put my bag in the back seat before pulling out of the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>"Butters filled me in on what I missed," he says placing his hand on my inner thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Which part?” I asked.  “My life has been pretty uneventful for the most part.”</p><p> </p><p>"No drama with your so-called super best friend freaking out that you're gay?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he was freaking out,” I correct.  “He was mostly hurt that I didn’t tell him I was gay when I figured it out.  Rightfully so but he was cool after that.  I mean he asked about my first time and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god," says TC in disbelief.  "You didn't tell him, did you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I did," I replied looking at him as if he is stupid.  "He was blushing like crazy but he didn't look like he was disgusted or anything.  He seems surprised more than anything that I prefer to bottom."  TC starts laughing clearly amused.</p><p> </p><p>"I can see why your friends would think you would be a top," he says.  He leans into my ear.  "But we know the truth….you love taking this dick."  I can't help it as I become erect.  We haven't had sex in weeks.  I'm not one of those guys who want to have sex all the time.  I do enjoy being that close to my partner.  Sex is a very intimate way to show how much you care for your life partner.  </p><p> </p><p>I clear my throat as I focus on the road ahead.   TC makes it a point to toy with the whole home.  He was gripping and rubbing my dick.  I’m glad I didn’t get into an accident as he caused to moan and shudder more than once.  By the time I get to the apartment, I’m flinging my clothes off as soon as I get through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…..”mutters TC pulling his shirt over his head.  I grab TC by the back of his neck as I begin to kiss him.  “Aaahh…….”</p><p> </p><p>“Haaa…..haa…..” I pant as TC helps me out of my jeans and boxers.  </p><p> </p><p>“Damn I missed you in the worse way,” moans TC.</p><p> </p><p>“Prove it,” I groan.  TC slides his right hand down grabbing my ass.  “Mmmm……..”  He starts to back me up towards the sofa.  “My room….”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on babe,” he says before kissing my neck.  “Be adventurous.”  My eyes flutter as TC begins to kiss my neck once more.  </p><p> </p><p>“Kyle would kill me,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh he is such a buzz kill,” says TC.  I ignore his comment.  I don’t want to fight with him about me respecting Kyle’s space.  I take his hand leading him into my room.  I grab my lube and condoms from my nightstand sitting on the bed.  TC drops to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” I asked.  </p><p> </p><p>“You should already know,” he replies wrapping his arms around my hips pulling my towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus!” I cry out.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm hmmm,” hums TC licking my crown.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh…..” I whine.  He slowly takes my tip into his mouth sucking slow.  “Fuck…….”  TC continues to suck me slow.  I whimper watching him suck my dick.  I love when he goes down on me.  He likes to take his time.  TC pulls away leaving a lot of drool coating my dick.  His left hand grabs my dick beginning to stroke slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels good?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it does,” I grumble starting to thrust my hips slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m not done yet,” he smirks continuing to work his hand.  My eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh…..” I groan as he pushes my left leg back.  TC slides his finger inside of me.  “Ahhh……”  That finger begins to stroke me like I dreamed of for weeks.  “Haahhh…….”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes……” moans TC.  “Damn…….”  He leans back over taking my dick into his mouth sucking hungrily.  </p><p> </p><p>“Haahhh……” I shout falling back onto my bed.  It should be a crime that someone can make you feel this good.  I continue to roll my hips sliding my hands into TC hair.   “Ahhh……”  I’m so glad Kyle isn’t home.  I would hate for him to hear me like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm hm,” hums TC.  “Mm hm……”  I know he is enjoying this.  He begins to curl his finger making me grip his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…..uugghhh……” I yell.   TC hums liking my response repeating the movement.  “I’m going to cum……”  TC takes my dick to the back of his throat.  “Haaaa…..ahhh…..aaagghhh……..”  He starts curling his finger against my spot sending me over the edge.   “Ahhh…..aaggghhhh……nnngghhh…….”  TC rubs my lower stomach as I thrust my hips into his mouth riding my climax.   I bend my back whimpering towards the end of my climax.  I have my eyes closed trying to open them but my body is wiped.  TC releases my dick chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you not play with yourself babe?” he asks.  “You’re pretty tight.”  I was too upset to even think about sex of him not texting me for over a damn week.  I open my eyes gazing over 6 pack abs as he drops his pants.  He removes his briefs grabbing the condom I sat on the bed.  “I know you ready for this dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…..” I mutter.  I can’t lie, I want it.  He doesn’t deserve it considering what he did but he makes me feel so good.  TC leans over me touching the side of my face lightly.  He turns my face to look at him as he pushes his way inside.   “Ahhhh…….”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay with me babe……” he groans as he begins to slowly roll his hips.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here……” I reply breathing hard.  “I’m here…..hahh…..hahh…….”  TC closes the gap between us with a kiss.  He slides his tongue into my mouth moaning loudly.   </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah……” moans TC.   “Ugh…..just like that…….”  He continues to kiss me rolling his hips.  I like this.  It’s slightly different from what I’m use to.  Usually TC is more aggressive.  Dare I say this feels more……loving.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit……” I bellow as he grazes my prostate.  TC begins kissing me as I become hard again.  How can I not.  He is fucking me so good.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…..” grumbles TC pulling away from my lips.  He gazes at me as he touches my spot again.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh……” I cry shuddering.  </p><p> </p><p>“I love it when you sound like this……” he groans.  “You like fucking me huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yessss……” I whimper.  “You know I do…..uggghhh……”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to stay with me….” he pants rolling his hips.  TC can like eye contact from time to time.  He seems to be very in need of it today.  His hips begin to speed up causing me to rock.  “Stannn…….aaahh……”</p><p> </p><p>“Hahh…….” I mutter arching my back.  I’m not use to him saying my name like that but I can get use to that.  My eyes flutter as I feel another climax building.  “Ohhh……ha…..ha……”  TC begins to increase his pace leaning close to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Stan……” he wails.  “I’m going to cum……haaa….ha…..going to cum……”  TC thrust dig deeper causing me to grab on to his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cum inside me,” I cry out in pleasure.  “Oh god…..hahhaa……”  </p><p> </p><p>“Stan….Stan….I’m cumming…….” he shouts.  “I’m cumming…..aaaagghhh…..ahhhh……”  I hold on to TC allowing my 2nd climax to take me.  “Fuck Stan…….”  I know TC is feeling every bit of my orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhh…….” I whine riding my climax as TC continues to rub my spot.  He finally slows his hips down panting hard.  I can feel the wetness of my cum between us.  It’s not so bad since I climaxed earlier.  TC kisses the side of my neck.  “Mmmm…..”  That feels so nice.  Talk about a good way to relieve stress.  I'm lying on my bed trying to catch my breath.  I run my hands through my hair as I feel TC move.  I sit up enough to see him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to head back,” he replies grabbing a paper towel from my nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>“Already?” I asked sitting up fully.  “You just got here.  Can’t we hang out a little while.”  TC looks at me giving his best smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I would love more than anything to do that,” he states.  “I can’t.  Things are really good right now so I have to go.  Trust me I would rather be here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you would just…” TC walks over to me kissing me quickly cutting off anything I was going to say.  He slides his tongue into my mouth making me whimper into the kiss.  “Ugh…..don’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>"You want it again don't you…." he says against my lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen you in weeks,” I reply trying not to be embarrassed.  “Of course, I want to have sex again.  What I really want is just time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well I can possibly plan a weekend getaway for us," he says standing up walking over to put his shoes on.</p><p> </p><p>“For real?” I question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” he replies.  “I would pay for everything.  It’s the least I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to do that," I replied standing up.  I grab some shorts from the drawer sliding them on.  I will get cleaned up in a minute.  "I can chip in."</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to,” he replies.  “Let me do this for you.  I also have this for you.”  TC pulls out his wallet handing me five hundred dollars.</p><p> </p><p>“TC……..” I mutter in amazement looking at the money.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it dude,” he replies.  “I know you need it.  I would have brought you something nice but you know my time is limited.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” I ask.  “I mean this is a lot…….”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good,” he replies kissing my cheek.  “Buy something you really want babe.  It’s the least I can do for bailing on you.  I know no amount of apologizes will be enough.”  I smile at him because sometimes he just does too much.  This is one of those times.  TC kisses my cheek again before walking out of my room.  I follow him looking at my scattered clothes.  “God this looks so bad….”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” I replied pulling him in for a hug from behind.  “I will clean up in a minute.”  I kiss the back of his neck.  He reaches back patting my shoulder lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll text you,” he says.  He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and is out the door.  I run to the bathroom ready to freshen up.  Kyle may know the truth now but I don’t want to walk around smelling like sex.  I come out the bathroom grabbing my clothes from the floor just as Kyle walks into the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he greets.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kyle,” I reply trying not to blush.  I am anyway, I can’t fight body reaction and guilt.  Kyle chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you fuck in our living room?” he asked heading into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“God no!” I exclaimed with my clothes in hand.  “I was just eager is all.  How was work?”</p><p> </p><p>"God it was work," he says.  "You really don't want me to answer that. So….um…everything good?"  I can't help but laugh a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking if the sex was good?” I asked him.  Kyle looks away for a moment before looking back at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, y-you hear me all the time," he stammers.  "I mean I don't know…"  I hold up my hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, are you seriously complaining about not hearing me?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" he exclaims.  "That is not what I meant.  I just wanted to make sure you're satisfied."  Kyle grabs a water bottle from the fridge before grabbing some chips.</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah, I'm satisfied," I replied.  "TC would love to meet you but he had to go.  I was hoping he would have stayed."  Kyle nods in agreement walking towards his room.</p><p> </p><p>"Put up your dirty clothes," he instructs me.  "I need to tell you about Heidi."  Thank god!  I was waiting to get the scoop on this!  I run off putting up my clothes up before heading into Kyle's room.  He already has his TV on and is in the process of plugging up his phone.  He pulls his shirt overhead before walking to a draw.  "So my girlfriend is bi-curious."  I was not expecting to hear that but at the same time, I’m not surprised.  She was kissing the hell out of Red.</p><p> </p><p>"How long has she been bi-curious?" I ask sitting on his bed.  Kyle is glances at me as he puts on his tee shirt grabbing some shorts to put on.</p><p> </p><p>"She said since we graduated," explains Kyle.  "I mean we weren't dating at that point.  She could have experimented or whatever."</p><p> </p><p>“Totally,” I reply leaning back on his bed.  Kyle tosses a shirt at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Put that on," he says.  "Um…" he looks away.  I don't even say how shitty that made me feel.  He has never reacted to me like that before.  We have seen each in next to nothing.  I put the shirt feeling a little down.</p><p> </p><p>“You were saying…..” I asked slowly.  Kyle walks over to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Stan I'm sorry," he says before sitting on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for what?” I inquire.</p><p> </p><p>"I hurt you," he explains.  "Just now…I could see that in your facial expression."  I don't say anything because he did hurt my feelings.  "I…don't know what to say.  I mean you didn't do anything wrong.  I just wanted you to know that."</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” I reply slowly confused.  He is obviously uncomfortable seeing me shirtless.  I decide to let it go.  “So what are you going to do about Heidi?”</p><p> </p><p>"Shit I don't know what to do," says Kyle sighing.  "I mean I really like her.  I want to keep dating her, but I don't know…."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what else did she have to say?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"She felt really bad," says Kyle.  "She did tell me this was not her 1st time kissing a girl.  She has done it before.” No shit.  “This was only her 3rd time.  You know….I couldn’t even be mad at her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” I asked.  “I mean were you that turned on?”  Kyle laughs nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I actually thought of you," he says slowly.  "Like I wouldn't want to write you off so how could I do the same thing to Heidi."  I'm completely floored as I was not expecting him to say that.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle…” I say slowly feeling a little emotional.  He is really trying to understand me.</p><p> </p><p>"You think it's stupid don't you," he says.  “Cartman found out about Heidi because of Red’s big mouth.  He clowned me for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>"You had your own stuff going on," says Kyle lying back on his bed.  "I mean you seem kind of down lately."  I lay back beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“I kind of was,” I admit staring at the ceiling.  “Like I hadn’t heard from TC until today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” asked Kyle.  “What the hell is his problem?  What kind of boyfriend goes weeks without speaking to their….boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you he is super busy,” I explained.</p><p> </p><p>"No one is that busy," says Kyle.  "He couldn't send a text."  I glance at Kyle to see he is staring at me with fire in his eyes.  He is really upset about this.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't hate my boyfriend," I tell Kyle.  He looks away from me.  I know instantly he doesn't like him.  "He's a good guy, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>“Um hm,” says Kyle.  “What you want to eat tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, I don't know," I reply thankful for the change of conversation.  "Let's order a pizza."</p><p> </p><p>"Done," says Kyle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first time I have written Stan having sex with someone else.  Yes, it was weird.  Very very very weird.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLE</p><p>A MONTH LATER</p><p>This was much harder than I thought.  So glad I decided to skip taking classes this summer because finding an internship is total ass.  I knew it would be hard but I didn’t think it was going to be this hard.  I just recently updated my resume to have more impressive words to capture recruiter’s attention.  Dear god, someone throw me a bone.  I hear my phone chime letting me know I got a text.</p><p> </p><p>Heidi: Hey are you busy?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: Yeah, looking at internships. I always got time for you.  What’s up?</p><p> </p><p>Heidi: Can I come to see you?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: Of course</p><p> </p><p>I set my phone back down staring at the computer as I continue down the internship list on Indeed.  Pain in my ass,. I hate how they want you to do internships for free.  I understand that we are new to the field needing lots of training.  People have bills to pay.  They could at least start them at a decent pay as oppose to nothing.  I manage to find 6 good ones before Heidi arrives.  I bring her back to my room so I can continue searching while we talk.</p><p> </p><p>“How is your day going?” I asked looking at my computer screen.</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty good," she says.  "Um, so you know how we talked about me being bi-curious."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," I replied glancing at her.  She stares at me gloomily starting to fidget with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to break up…..” she whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” I asked as if I didn’t hear the first time.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to break up," she repeats.  "Kyle you are the sweetest boyfriend ever.  I…I really want to date a female.  You know explore my options…."</p><p> </p><p>“What does that even mean?” I ask trying not to flip out.</p><p> </p><p>“I just need to get this out of my system,” she replies.  “I mean freely date some girls.  Then maybe we can revisit our relationship.  Kind of like a mini break.”  I stand up from my chair walking over to where she is sitting on my bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” I asked.  “You want to go fuck around and then come back to me when you are done?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is not what I meant,” she pouts looking down at her lap.  “Please don’t be mad at me.”  She glances up making eye contact with me.  Heidi reaches out trying to touch me.  I slowly move away from her.  It is just deadly silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what," I tell her.  "I can't even be mad at you.  At least you had the balls to tell me."</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle, I really care about you," she says standing up.  "Please tell me we can still be friends."  I glare at her feeling hurt and angry.  It is not her fault though…..not her fault that she prefers girls.  I want to be friends with her.  I am going to need some time to heal from this before our friendship will feel natural.  I sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"We can still be friends," I reply.  I allow Heidi to hug me although I don't feel like being hugged.  Why can't I keep a girlfriend?  I'm constantly being dumped.  I am always a gentleman, I'm supportive, a good listener.  What the fuck!  I pull out of the hug covering up my true feelings.  "I want to continue looking for an internship so do you mind if we talk later?"</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” replies Heidi grabbing her purse from my bed.  “Thanks for being so cool about this.  The girls thought you were going to kill me.”  I swallow my pride.</p><p> </p><p>"No, of course not," I replied.  Heidi walks toward the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"If you need any help with your internships let me know," she says.  Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, I'll talk to you later," I say opening the door.  Heidi waves goodbye and she is gone.  I slam the door shut pissed off this happened.  Good guys really do finish last.  I walk into the kitchen grabbing the bottle of vodka.  I pour some in a glass before adding some OJ from the fridge.  I head to my room going to my Facebook.  </p><p> </p><p>Ugh, I have to change my profile picture from Heidi and I to just me.  I start going through my pictures trying to decide which one I want.  I don't like any of them really.  I decide to go with a picture Kenny snuck with my phone.  I'm sitting on the sofa reading a book.  Whatever.  I upload the picture before going and updating my relationship status.  Within seconds I get a few dings.  I click off the tab not even wanting to see it.</p><p> </p><p>I sit at my computer drinking well on my way to being drunk completing my internship applications.  I only completed 3 but it’s better than nothing.  I’ll finish the rest tomorrow.  My phone chimes I see a text from Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny: Dude what happened?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: Pussy won</p><p> </p><p>Kenny: Say what?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: She wants to date women</p><p> </p><p>Kenny: Ohhhhh I don’t blame her, I like dating women</p><p> </p><p>I toss my phone down rolling my eyes.  Really Kenny.  I hear my phone go off again but this time I ignore it.  Oh, look at that my glass is empty.  I stand up making my way back into the kitchen fixing my 3rd glass.  This one should do me in knowing how I am.  I head back into my room sitting down on my bed in front of the TV.  I put on some background noise as I’m not really watching it.  I just sit there sipping slowly as I just think about…..everything.  I don’t even hear Stan when he comes home.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle!” calls Stan walking into my room.  I look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey,” I reply.  “I thought you would be with TC tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>"I saw him for a little bit after I got off but I was worried about you," says Stan.  He sits on my bed.  "You're not drunk, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>“No,” I reply.  “I’m almost there though.”</p><p> </p><p>"Come on don't do that to yourself," says Stan.  I get angry but not at Stan of course.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever," I snap.  "I'm sick of always being dumped. Like….goddamnit….."  I run my free hand through my curls knowing I’m messing them up but I don't care.  It's better than crying and looking so weak.</p><p> </p><p>"You will get through this one like you do all the others," says Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” I reply before sipping from my glass.  That is my point.  I’m sick of going through this.  How come they don’t love me.</p><p> </p><p>“Want a drinking buddy then?” he asked.  I shrug not wanting him to drink with me but I know he will.  I don’t want to encourage Stan to drink, at least not vocally.  He heads out of my room.  I’m kind of glad that he is here.  Stan is the one person who can always make me feel better.  He is going on his vacation with TC next month.  Thank god this breakup didn’t happen then.  Kenny usually doesn’t know how to say the right things during these times so I tend to not like to be around him during breakups.  Stan comes back into the room I can see he changed his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yay," I cheer.  "We are both in PJ's."  Stan chuckles sitting beside me on the bed.  He glances at my TV.</p><p> </p><p> “What the hell are you watching?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” I shrug before taking a sip.  “I just cut the TV on for background noise.  I have no idea what’s on.” I glance at the TV to see two guys making out heavily.  I start choking on my drink.</p><p> </p><p> “Are you okay?” asked Stan.  I continue to cough trying to get air into my lungs.  My eyes start to water.  I can barely make out Stan bolting from the room.  He comes back with a water bottle.  “Dude drink this.”  I take the water bottle once I stop coughing drinking some of it.  I’m wheezing trying to get my body to calm down.  “What the hell…..”</p><p> </p><p>"Went down the wrong pike," I say with my throat a little horse.  Stan looks at me as if he doesn't believe me.</p><p> </p><p>"How To Get Away With Murder is an awesome show," he says sitting down beside me.  "Connor is a piece of work."</p><p> </p><p>“Connor?” I question. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," says Stan glancing at the TV.  "He is dating Oliver although the relationship started with him using the guy for information for a case.  Have you seriously never watched this?"</p><p> </p><p>“Stan seriously, when do I have time to watch TV?”  Stan laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"And you call yourself my super best friend," he chuckles.  "We’re watching this right now.  Where is your Roku remote?"  I grab it off my nightstand handing it to Stan.  He goes to Netflix searching through the search engine for the show.  "You’re off tomorrow right?"</p><p> </p><p>“I work tomorrow evening,” I reply.  “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“This show is binge worthy,” he replies.   “Once you start it you are probably not going to want to stop watching it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that serious,” I reply waving him off.</p><p> </p><p>"You have been warned," says Stan picking up his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait…” I say sliding off my bed.  “Let me fix one more cup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fix one more cup?” says Stan.  “I don’t think you should…”</p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh," I replied walking from the room.  Stan is the last person who needs to tell me how much I should be drinking.  I fix my glass getting back into my bed getting comfortable beside Stan.  He pushes play.  I stare ahead at the screen.  Hmmm certainly looks interesting thus far.  By the end of the episode, my head is swimming but I’m completely shocked.   "Oh my god…."</p><p> </p><p>“I know right!” exclaims Stan.  “Isn’t it great?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is so far,” I reply.  “Like what the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are going to be saying that a lot,” he chuckles.  “Now I need to refill my glass.  I have seen it so you can leave it playing.”  Stan leaves the room when I hear his phone buzzing.  My ringer is on so I know it’s his phone.  The way it is going off has me curious.  I don’t know why but I pick it up viewing the screen.</p><p> </p><p>TC: You blew me off for Kyle, that’s really fucked up</p><p> </p><p>TC: Okay I know that wasn’t fair but it’s not my fault I had to leave early</p><p> </p><p>TC: Why aren’t you responding???</p><p> </p><p>TC: Come on! Respond, I’m free tomorrow morning, you know how rare that is.</p><p> </p><p>Jeez, I didn't know TC was so damn clingy.  I set the phone back down moving back to my side of the bed.  Stan comes into the room sitting down on my bed getting comfortable.  His phone buzzes again but he ignores it.  I’m sure I know who that is.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to answer that?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"It can wait," says Stan.  "My best friend needs me right now."  I don't say anything because I don't want him to know I saw the messages on his phone.  Besides a tiny part of me feels honored to know he is putting me first.  I focus back on the screen ahead ready to see what is going to happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLE</p><p>Stan was right.  This show is incredible.  We stay up until 4 am watching it.  I feel so comfortable I don't even want to get up.  I nuzzle my pillow realizing it's a lot more solid than I would like.  I open my eyes adjusting my vision realizing I'm sleeping on Stan.  He is knocked out, head tilted to the side as he lays on his back.  I shift realizing his arm is around my waist.  I look down viewing his arm looking so relaxed on my waist.  I can't help but glance back at him.  Stan is pretty good looking.  I want to meet TC and make sure he is a good fit for Stan.  That fucker dodges me whenever he can.  Stan keeps telling me had to go.  It's been over a month.  I'm not buying TC bullshit excuses.  Stan whimpers gripping my waist a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha…."I whimper embarrassed.  I cover my mouth realizing he didn't hear me.  He is still sleeping.   What the hell was that?  That little grip felt pleasant.  I slide away from Stan getting out of my bed.  I grab my phone realizing I have another 4 hours before I have to be at work.  I see I have several messages from Kenny, Butters, my brother, I roll my eyes tossing my phone back down before heading to the bathroom.  I wash up but don't touch my hair since I’m just going to get back into bed.</p><p> </p><p>Heading into my room I stop at the foot of my bed and stare at it.  I feel nervous about sleeping beside Stan.  I mean what if he cuddles me again?  I get back under the covers laying down on my side, yeah going back to sleep.  I almost drift off when Stan drapes his arm over my waist.  I turn towards him.  He has turned on his side but is still sleeping.  I’m too tired to even move his arm as I drift back off to sleep.  I awake to my alarm going off at noon.  I was so close to flinging my phone against the wall.  I notice that Stan is gone from my room as I cut my phone alarm off.  I stand up stretching still feeling tired as I stumble towards the kitchen.  Laying back down didn’t do shit.  Probably because I got drunk yesterday.  Outside of my bedroom door I stop short when I can hear Stan on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"You got some nerve being mad," he says quietly.  I’m pretty sure it was so he doesn’t wake me.  He’s so thoughtful.  "I’m not going to abandon my best friend.  I would never ask you to do that."  God, he has to be talking to TC, fucking asshole.  I continue walking into the kitchen.  I think a quick sandwich should do it.  I go in the fridge fixing a sandwich when I hear Stan yelling "You petty mother fucker!"  I glance at his door not sure if I should get involved.  I sigh knowing I should since this is my fault a little.  I knock on his door.  "Yeah,” His voice sounds so strained.  I open the door.  He is sitting on the edge of his bed with his head down.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get in a fight with me over TC,” I state holding my plate in my hand.  “I mean you really like this guy and I’m not worth it.”  Stan glares up at me.  Wow he is clearly pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>"The fight is because he is a selfish asshole," stats Stan.  "He is now saying he wants to cancel that trip.  Who the fuck does that!"</p><p> </p><p>“A very controlling person,” I state sitting beside him.  I’m hungry so I start to eat my sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>"You’re always worth it Kyle," he says.  "I have known you since I was 3 and…"  Stan looks away.  I can tell he is emotional because he stopped talking because his voice started to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys didn’t break up, did you?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't even fucking know," says Stan running his hand through his hair.  "Goddamnit….."  I set my sandwich down on Stan's nightstand before hugging him.  I mean really hug him.  I have seen Stan date a lot of people.  I can tell he really cares about TC.  Stan buries his face into my shoulder.  I can't help it as I hold him tighter as if he will crumble if I don't.  "I hate him sometimes…."  I rub his back.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to go back to him,” I reply still hugging him.  “You can find a new guy who will love you and kiss the ground you walk on.”  Stan chuckles a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I wish you didn’t have to work today,” he replies. I pull away from him. </p><p> </p><p>"Me too dude," I say.  “I could use a day off especially after yesterday.”  He wipes his eyes before laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I'm crying…" he says.</p><p> </p><p>“I have seen you cry plenty of times,” I reply.  “I have to finish this sandwich and get ready for work.  How To Get Away With Murder tonight?  Maybe some nice dinner from Texas Roadhouse, my treat.”  Stan’s eye light up.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck yeah," says Stan.  "I will be here."  I smile glad to see my friend returning to normal.  "I'm going to be okay.  You can go take care of yourself now."  That is another good thing about living with Stan.  We can always lean on each other in times of need.  I certainly need him as much as he needs me right now.</p><p> </p><p>"All right," I reply.  I walk out the room realizing I haven't thought about Heidi once in the last 18 hours.  Nice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for the feedback on this story thus far.  It's not easy to write, edit, proofread and upload on a constant basis.  I feel so special :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLE</p><p>A FEW WEEKS LATER</p><p>I’m on my way home.  I have a craving from some cold tea.  I stop by Tweak Bros as it has been forever since I stopped in.  I head inside with that familiar scent of strong coffee.  I’m surprised to see there is a line since it is summer time.  However, they do have good stuff here.  I gloss over the menu deciding I would go with their almond honey milk tea, cold, large.  I wonder if Stan will want anything.  I hear giggling that catches my attention.  I turn around to see Heidi and Red.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to do what?” asked Heidi smiling hard.  Red leans into her ear whisper something pleasing as she starts laughing lowly before noticing me.  I turn away quickly feeling like an idiot.  I hope she didn’t see me.  I really don’t feel like talking to her.  “Kyle….” Here we go.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” I say turning around.  I put a fake smile on my face.  “How is going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty good,” she replies.  “Did you find an internship?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet but I’m close,” I reply.  I have had 2 interviews.  I liked the one job but the other one the guy interviewing me was a total asshole.  I don’t want to go into too many details with Heidi though.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great,” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad things are going well for you," says Red.  I turn around with the line moving deciding to grab a tea for Stan.  He says he doesn't care for them but he really does.  I place my order stepping to the side.  I pull out my phone pretending to surf it so Heidi won't say anything else to me.  I sigh looking at Facebook seeing so many of my old school mates happy, enjoying life.  Must be nice.  I grab my two teas gunning for the door soon as I get them in my hand.  Heidi tries to say goodbye to me but I'm much too fast for her.  I breathe a sigh of relief as I glance up being greeting by a familiar patch of blonde hair.  I drop both tea’s in the process with them splashing all over of the front of my shirt with the rest hitting the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddamnit," I say looking down at myself.</p><p> </p><p>"Gah…Kyle, I'm so sorry," says Tweek.  He is shaking visually upset.  "I will have them fix you some more tea.  Oh god, your clothes!!!"</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, relax,” I reply slowly trying to get him to calm down.  He is already freaking out.  I certainly don’t want to add to that.  “I can wash them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek!” yells Craig.  Craig in the parking lot by his car.  “Get back here.”  Tweek eyes get wide before I see a flicker of anger. </p><p> </p><p>“You stay the fuck back!” says Tweek balling up his fist.  Jeez what did Craig do this time?</p><p> </p><p>"You’re overreacting," says Craig starting to walk closer. Tweek shakes more the closer Craig gets.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Tweek,” I say grabbing him.  “Let’s get you inside so we can get my replacement tea.”</p><p> </p><p>"G-good idea," says Tweek turning heading into the shop.  I can hear Craig yelling like crazy.  A few people in the shop are watching us but Tweek ignores it going to fix my tea.  I can see Heidi wanting to ask what is going on but Red stops her by grabbing her hand.  Thank you Red, thank you.  Tweek is so miserable and twitchy that I’m actually worried.  He doesn't stammer or twitch unless he gets worked up.  I can see the unleashed tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Tweek," I say softly.  "Let's take a walk over here."  Tweek has both of my new teas in hand.  I’m glad the cashier told him what I had order.  I’m impressed he moved so fast.  I only got smalls but it appears he upgraded me to larges.  Craig comes into the shop.  He stomps over to us.  I don’t like his aggression stepping in front of Tweek.  "Craig you need to give him so space."</p><p> </p><p>"How are you going to tell me what to do with my boyfriend," says Craig.  "Move,"</p><p> </p><p>"You're making him worse," I reply.  "Look at him.  You’re embarrassing him in his place of business."  It's like Craig forgot where he was.  He looks around seeing everyone watching him.  He looks back at me and Tweek before frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he replies.  “I’ll see you at home.”  Tweek doesn’t say anything as we watch Craig leave.  I know Kenny said their fighting was bad but this…..</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” whispers Tweek.  “I just….”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” I reply.  “You don’t have to explain.”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what happened," whimpers Tweek.  "One minute we were happy and the next thing I know everything is falling apart.  God, it hurts so bad."  Stan and I are not the ones with our hearts breaking.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what is going on Tweek," I say softly.  "If you love Craig make it work, talk to him, see what the issue is."</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just it!” he exclaims twitching.  “He keeps changing it.  I mean I don’t know what to do.  One day he got upset because I moved his toothbrush.  His toothbrush!”  Why would Craig care about that?</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should see a counselor,” I suggest.  Tweek looks at me like I said something astonishing.</p><p> </p><p>“W-would they see us?” he asked.  “I mean we’re not married….”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course they will,” I reply.  “You’re a couple like anyone else.”  Tweek smiles with his shaking calms down.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Kyle," says Tweek.  "I'm lucky to know someone as smart as you."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you give me too much credit,” I reply.  “Thanks for replacing my tea.” I take the two cups from him.</p><p> </p><p>"If I’m on shift the next time you come by let me know," says Tweek.  "Your order will be on me."</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to!” exclaims Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay,” I reply trying to keep him calm.  He sounds like he was about to flip out again.  “Thanks, I will see you next time.”  Tweek nods before running into the back.  I guess he needs to get himself together.  I head out of the shop once again making it home.  I notice Stan isn’t here so I put his tea in the fridge.  I busy myself with a nice shower before getting comfortable in my room.</p><p> </p><p>I begin to fill out for some more internships because I want to keep my options open.  I don't have much time left seeing as August is almost here.  God this is stressful because I really need this.  I managed to get 3 applications done when I hear Kenny and Stan voices.  I get up heading into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” laughs Kenny.  “I hope I wasn’t too loud.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” I reply.  “It’s kind of late.  What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was actually about to go crash at Bebe’s,” he explains.  “Tweek and Craig are at it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” I sigh as Stan walks past me to his room.  I can smell sex and the other man’s body spray coming off of him.  I know he hasn’t been talking to TC.  Did he just have a random hook up?  Stan doesn’t strike me as the type who would do that.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?” asked Kenny sitting down at our small table.  I sit down across from him.</p><p> </p><p>“On my way home, I went to Tweak Bros to get some tea and saw them arguing,” I explain.  “Tweek was trembling he was so upset.  I haven’t seen him that distressed since the whole Trump situation.”</p><p> </p><p>"I told you it was bad," he says leaning on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I know but that is crazy,” I reply.  “Sounds like they aren’t communicating properly.”</p><p> </p><p>"From someone on the inside Tweek communicates well," says Kenny.  "It's Craig that is the inconsiderate asshole.  I mean he is out and about.  He has times when he dotes on Tweek.  Other times he acts like he can't stand him.  I'm starting to think the dude is bipolar or something."  I lean on the table leaning into my hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” I reply.  “Like Stan’s boyfriend is always working or whatever.”  Kenny looks towards Stan room as he comes out.  I stop talking because I don’t want my beat friend to hear what I really think about his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny how long are you staying?” asked Stan.  “I’m about to take a shower but I can hang if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be here long," says Kenny.  "Bebe has to be at her job early.  I don't want her locking my ass out."  Stan nods heading into the bathroom.  Kenny chuckles.  "Stan so got laid tonight."</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” I agree.  “Thank god he is showering.  I mean I thought him and TC broke up.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please," says Kenny.  "You know how forgiving Stan can be.  If TC apologized and begged for forgiveness his ass pretty much would give gave in."</p><p> </p><p>“He said that?” I asked.  “Did TC apologize to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t have to say it,” replies Kenny.  “I think he might love this guy.”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like him," I say flat out hearing the shower come on.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww are you jealous?” asked Kenny poking my nose.  I slap his hand away.  “Someone else taking up all of Stan’s time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever!” I exclaim.  “He is barely around Stan.  He just rubs me the wrong way.  I haven’t been able to pin this guy down yet.”  Kenny looks puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>“How is that possible when Stan lives here?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck if I know,” I replied.  “It’s like he purposely avoids me.  I could be making this up but I don’t think I am.”</p><p> </p><p>"Um hm," says Kenny standing up.  "I agree, something is not right but I'm sure you will figure it out.  Stan is a goner.  He is in love so I doubt he even cares to hear anything negative about the guy." I nod in agreement knowing when you’re completely in love with someone you can ignore everything else around you.  "How are you holding up though?"</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” I lie.  I’m still hurting from being dumped although Heidi had a good reason to end the relationship.  It still hurts. </p><p> </p><p>"All right," says Kenny making his way towards the door.  "I will see you later man."  Kenny leaves out I lock the door sighing.  God, I need a serious vacation.  These past couple of weeks have been so taxing.  I head back to my room getting online since I’m doing applying to internships.  The first thing I see is Heidi is in a relationship with Red.  Like seriously?  I shake my head feeling like an idiot.  She broke up with me so she could date Red.  Now I’m beginning to wonder did she fuck Red while we were dating.  My head is totally spinning as Stan walks into my room.  I look at him in my doorway appreciating that he smells clean now.</p><p> </p><p>“You look pale,” he notes coming to sit on my bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good,” I sigh.  “Just tired.  Uh how was your day?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was okay,” he replies.  “Not looking forward to working tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>"Do we ever look forward to working," I chuckle.  I stare at him deciding to ask that question I really want to know the answer to.  "Are you back together with TC?"  Stan looks surprised that I asked.  He shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t fucking know,” he sighs.  “Like I’m so tired of this.  Like we are young.  This guy is totally stressing me.”  Stan pinches the bridge of his nose.  “I feel like an ass because I went back to his place knowing damn well I would end up on my back.”  Stan finally looks at me.  “You think I’m stupid for seeing him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing him, no,” I reply.  “Fucking him is something totally different.  I mean I know you have been talking to this guy on and off for two years.  You need to let him know what you’re not willing to put up with.  It’s always important to make that clear from the beginning of the relationship.  Sadly, you seem to have given off the vibe that you’re a doormat.”  Stan sighs heavily.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like I'm being walked on," he says.  "I told him I love him for the first time ever."</p><p> </p><p>“That is a pretty big deal,” I note looking at him in shock.  Kenny was right.  Stan is in love with this guy.  “How did he react?”</p><p> </p><p>"He smiled and kissed me," says Stan folding his arms.  "I didn’t miss the fact he didn't say it back."</p><p> </p><p>"It's all right dude," I said patting his shoulder.  "Maybe this is a sign that maybe you two don't need to be together."  Stan glares at me as if I lost my mind.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked.  "I love him.  We went through a lot of shit together.  Why should I walk away because he doesn't love me?  Some people just take longer."</p><p> </p><p>"Dude you know I have your best interest always," I reply seriously.  "I don't like how he can't make time for you.  You're more upset than you’re happy.  Don't get me started on the fact I still haven't met him yet."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know shit!" screams Stan standing up.  He walks away without another word.  Goddamnit, I think as I put my face into my hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STAN</p><p>I was so offended by what Kyle said.  I know TC loves me.  Kyle doesn't understand just because he has been unloved by his girlfriends.  How the hell is that my fault?  Why is he taking it out on me?  I didn't mean to but I stopped talking to Kyle about TC.  It has been more than a month, but I don’t care.  Once Kyle doesn't like someone it can take a while to get him back on their good side.  At this point in time, I know the only way would be for us all to have dinner together but TC is not going to go for that.  It just won’t happen.</p><p> </p><p>I have my bags packed ready to go to the resort.  He is suppose to be coming to pick me up so we head away for our weekend getaway.  We are getting away for 4 days.  I felt like this day would never get here.  I have been seeing TC but not as much as I would have preferred.  I'm sitting in the living room surfing the net on my phone when I see TC is calling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” I greet.  “You on your way?  This resort is not exactly close.”  TC only told me it is a resort with a lot for us to do.  He is more concerned with what we will mostly be doing in the bedroom.  He has been stretching himself really thin these past couple of weeks.  I miss him.  I can’t wait for us to connect sexually.  I want to relax, chill, eat and fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," says TC.  "I got some bad news.  I can't make it."</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me!” I exclaimed standing up.  “We had this planned for months!”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe I know that,” he sighs.  “Some shit came up that I can’t ignore.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck ever,” I snap.  “Fuck you TC.  I can’t do this anymore.  It’s over for good this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You always say that,” he states.  I can picture his eye roll.  I think about what Kyle said that night.  As much as I hate to admit it he is right.  If TC really loves me he wouldn’t be doing this to me.  I am not one to complain but I can’t do this anymore.  I’m more stressed, depressed and lonely than I am happy.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it this time,” I reply.  “Have a nice life.”  I hang up my phone blocking his number before deleting it.  I walk into the kitchen grabbing Kyle’s vodka.  I’ll pay him back.  I drink straight for the bottle not even bothering to pour any in a glass.  I can get fucked up faster this way.  I don’t know why people want to sugar coat booze anyway.  Slows everything down in my opinion.  I angrily grab my bag heading back to my room. Fucking TC.  I lose track of how much I drank.  I do end up passing out.  I know for sure I did when I feel Kyle shaking me.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude…" he says.  I struggle to make his face standstill.  I can certainly see those green eyes full of concern.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kyle…” I slur gazing at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You drank this whole thing?” asked Kyle holding up the bottle.  I look at it realizing it is completely empty.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s over…..” I slur.  “Fuck TC.  I fucking hate him.”  I hiccup “Why do you a-always have to be right.”  Kyle looks like he feels bad for me and he should.  I wonder if he jinxed me.  Everything was going fine.  Everything was coming together until he knew about TC.</p><p> </p><p>"This was shit ton of alcohol," says Kyle.  "How are you feeling?"  He puts his hand to my forehead.  "You're not running a fever so that's good."</p><p> </p><p>“No, not good,” I cry.  “Everything sucks!”  I start weeping.  I just turn away from Kyle super embarrassed.  I cry for what feels like hours.  I’m so tired that I end up falling asleep.  Probably for the best because I don’t want to feel anything but I do, I can’t help it.  I am human after all.  I have no idea what time it is.  I can hear Kyle on the phone as I awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," he says.  Kyle is standing over my desk to the right of my door.  "Check in as a 2 pm correct?  I will be there, thank you."  Kyle ends the call sighing.  He walks out of my room probably going back to his.  I blink with most of last night coming back to me.  Fucking TC.  I roll over groaning because my body feels so sick.  I crawl over to my trash can throwing up regretting drinking that much last night.  At least I look like how I feel.  Kyle must have heard me as he comes running back into the room.  "Stan, I got some aspirin and water for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks…." I muttered.  I continue to throw up for the next 20 minutes.  Once I'm sure I am done vomiting I swallow the pills drinking the water although my body doesn't want it.  Kyle left me alone.  I kind of wish he would have stayed with me.  He is off doing god knows what.  Probably getting ready for that internship he got or something.  Wait doesn't he start that for another 2 weeks?  Ugh, I can't think right now.  Kyle comes back into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude can you walk?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I can but barely,” I admit.  Kyle comes over helping me up.  “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>"Getting you out of here," he says as we move towards the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"What does that mean?" I ask weakly.  Kyle doesn't answer me as we head out of the apartment.  I can tell it is around 10 am because of the sun.  It makes my head hurt more.  Kyle helps me out to his car.  Once I’m settled he gives me a pair of sunglasses.  He gets into the car starting up the engine right away.  "W-what's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking you away from here,” explains Kyle.  He sighs as if he has a lot on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"You're taking me to rehab!" I shout.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no!” says Kyle.  “We’re going on a weekend getaway of our own.  Fuck our lovers, fuck everything.  We were too good for them anyway.”  I glance at Kyle with everything sinking in slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“No rehab?” I ask to make sure.  My parents had to trick me into rehab.  That didn’t go over well with me of course. I was only 11 years old when that happened but I will never forget it.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need rehab just a good rest," says Kyle.  "I know you already had the next 4 days off."</p><p> </p><p>“What about your job?” I ask as I readjust myself in the seat.</p><p> </p><p>"I convinced Rebecca to give me a doctor's note from her job," says Kyle.  "I will be leaving that job in 2 weeks anyway.  What are they really going to do to me."  If I didn't feel so sick I would be laughing.  Deep down I’m super excited.  Instead, I close my eyes trying to keep everything from spinning.  Work aspirin, work.  I start to feel better when we’re almost close to where ever Kyle has us going.  I'm not complaining I could really use the distraction.  Despite feeling like shit this morning I already want another drink.  Kyle pulls up to a resort.  A really nice one at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa…, " I say looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” agrees Kyle.  “They have 3 pools, 1 for adults which I’m totally down for.  I need to relax.  I don’t have time for annoying ass kids.  They also have a restaurant with shops and clubs close by.”</p><p> </p><p>"It's only four days," I say in disbelief.  I feel like he went out of his way to do this.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't speak for you but I need all the distraction I can get," he says unbuckling his seatbelt.  "Are you feeling any better?  You’re still a little pale."</p><p> </p><p>“I can at least walk,” I reply undoing my own seatbelt.  I get out of the car as Kyle goes to the trunk. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind, I put your suitcase in here that you already had packed,” he explains sitting it on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine," I reply pulling out my handle on my suitcase.  Long as he didn't look in here I'm good.  I packed some interesting things for TC.  I packed some things to use in the bedroom that is going to go to complete waste.  "Dude, how much is this shit costing you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it," says Kyle sitting his suitcase on the ground.  "Let's get checked in.  I'm pretty hungry so I know I will be ordering room service."</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to order but I don’t know if I can handle eating yet,” I reply as we start to walk towards the resort.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet," says Kyle.  "Hot as hell out here."  He is right about that.  It's after 2 pm.  It has got to be over 90 degrees.  We head into the resort and the air conditioning is to die for.  I can see families and couples walking around excited for whatever it is they have going on.  I hope that will be my ass in a day.  Right now, I still want to mope and be depressed.  Kyle walks up to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Hi,” greets the girl with the name tag Leila.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, I have a reservation under Broflovski," says Kyle reaching for his wallet.  Leila is clicking away on her keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>“I see we have you here,” she replies.  “Did you want to use the card on file?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” replies Kyle.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent,” she replies.  “I just need to see your ID.”  Kyle pulls out his ID while I look around wondering how much is this really costing him.  Kyle is given his ID back.  We make our way to the elevator narrowly dodging a running child.  Kyle shakes his head as we get on the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>"That is what I wanted to avoid," he says.  "Jesus…."  I chuckle.  "As I said I’m paying for this I only need you to do one thing for me."</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" I ask.  Bet he asks me not to get back together with TC.  He probably would since he doesn’t like him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you drinking at all the next 4 days," he says.</p><p> </p><p>“What!” I exclaim.  “We’re here to get away and I can’t drink.”</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be drinking either," says Kyle.  "I'm not cruel."  The elevator stops at the 4th floor.  We get off juggling our belongs.  “Our room is at the end of the hall.  This floor doesn’t have too many families on it.  I had to fight with the reservation rep because I was not trying to deal with a crying baby or worse.” </p><p> </p><p>“You sound like you hate kids,” I reply knowing that is not the case.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to chill," says Kyle.  "Nothing personal."  We get to our room opening the door.  I can tell Kyle did not get the basic room.  We have a small table, sofa, microwave and fridge.  There are two beds to the right, full size.  God, I can't remember the last time I slept on a full-size bed.  The colors of the room are nice, very modern, red, gray and black.  There is white here and there to keep things from looking too dark.  Kyle walks right over to the menu.</p><p> </p><p>I sit down on the bed blown I can’t have any alcohol.  Like that is the one thing I was looking forward to since I won’t be getting laid.  I grab the remote praying they have decent channels on the TV.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting a chicken sandwich, what do you want?”  I take the menu from Kyle looking it over quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Turkey burger is cool,” I reply.  Kyle picks up the phone calling in the order as I decide to check my phone.  I have a message from Butters telling me to have a great time this weekend.  If only he knew.  I don’t have the energy to explain it to him right now.  I go to my bag once I decide on a channel getting out my charger.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you want to do?” asked Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>“Since you took away drinking not really,” I mutter.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," says Kyle.  "There are fun things to do besides drinking.  We use to do a ton of stuff when we were kids."</p><p> </p><p>“But we were kids!” I exclaim.</p><p> </p><p>"Work with me here," says Kyle.  "I want to go to the pool after dinner."</p><p> </p><p>“Swimming after eating is not smart,” I note.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please," says Kyle.  "I mostly want to get into the adult Jacuzzi and take a nice shower afterward.  Amazes me how filthy people are when they get in those things."  Kyle goes to his bag to pull out his laptop.  I focus back on the TV looking at what is this? The Avengers playing on the TV.  Has been a while since I have seen it.  My phone rings grabbing my attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenny," I say answering the phone kicking my shoes off.</p><p> </p><p>"Stan," says Kenny.  "What are you and Kyle doing tonight?  Cartman got this new game and wanted to know did we want to come over to play it.  Dude he actually offered to feed us."  I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you think I’m calling," says Kenny.  "I get off at 7 but I’m thinking about heading over there."</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle and I are out of town,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Out of town?” says Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we are at a resort," I explain.</p><p> </p><p>“That is so fucking random,” he states.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a long story,” I sigh.  “I don’t feel like getting into it.  Point is we won’t be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right," says Kenny.  "What has you so pissed off?"  I know Kenny can tell I’m distraught.  My tone is not exactly nice.</p><p> </p><p>“I ended things officially with TC,” I reply.  “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh," says Kenny.  "Enough said.  I will tell Cartman you guys are busy."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, man," I reply.  "I'll talk to you later."  I end the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was that?” asked Kyle.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenny," I reply.  "Something about Cartman inviting us over, he got some new video game or whatever.  He was trying to bribe us with a free meal."  Kyle laughs.  "Yeah, I know dude."  I laugh a little.  "Ugghhh…..I don't want to go anywhere."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to," says Kyle.  "If you want something outside of here I can pick it up for you."  I stare at Kyle because he has been nice but this feels like overkill.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” I inform him.  “I don’t like that I’m doing this to you.”</p><p> </p><p>"You're not doing anything to me," says Kyle focused on his computer.  "I offered."  He has a good point but still.  I get comfortable pulling out my laptop as well.  Maybe going for a swim tonight will be something I really need.  I almost growl when I think oh that would have been nice to do with TC. Fucking asshole.  I sigh because calling him names is getting me nowhere.  It makes me feel better though.  I get distracted by looking up some stuff about my upcoming classes.  They are going to be more hands on now that I’m in my last year.  I stop to get the food Kyle ordered for us.  It smells good.  I set everything on the table as Kyle grabs some water bottles from the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude you’re going to have to pay for that,” I reply.  Kyle shrugs sitting down uncovering his food.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” he replies.  “What were you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was looking into the classes I signed up for,” I replied.  “I will go for an internship in the spring.  I’m not trying to climb any poles in the winter.”</p><p> </p><p>"I get that," says Kyle.  "At least you will be getting paid very well.  I mean you have to be out there in snow, rain, who knows what else."</p><p> </p><p>"I know but it will be worth it," I replied opening my ketchup.  We begin to eat when I notice there is this nervous air.  It feels so weird.</p><p> </p><p>“So uh you look better,” notes Kyle.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel better,” I reply.  Although I want to tell him I would be better if I could have a drink.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you want to drink," says Kyle.  Damnit.  "I don't want you to go too far where you can't come back.  I mean let's forget about what happened okay."  I glare at him trying not to redirect my anger at the wrong person.</p><p> </p><p>"I loved him," I said coldly.  I get up walking away from the table losing my appetite.  I remove my clothes curling up in bed crying.  I just feel like shit.  I can't help it.  I lay there with my eyes closed until I go back to sleep.  I don't care if it is 4 in the evening.  It's not like I’m really sleeping but more so light sleeping.  I stir a little when I feel my bed move.  It's Kyle getting in bed behind me.  I don't say anything as he snuggles against me.  He presses his chest into my back rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down my arm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And.....here we go.......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STAN</p><p>I can’t deny that I like this.  Kyle always makes me feel….so loved.  I'm glad he knows who I really am.  I look outside I can tell it's later now as the sun is not so bright.  The Avengers went off.  Now the channel is playing Blade.  How did they go from something so current to something so old?  Kyle buries his face in the back of my neck.  I hold in a gasp as I can't help it as I become aroused.  This was suppose to be TC cuddling me like this not my best friend, not Kyle.  I close my eyes shut hard trying to get the feeling to go away.  It's not going away though.</p><p> </p><p>“K-kyle….” I choke.  “Can you please give me some space?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I not making you feel better?” he asked softly.  I shiver from his voice and that has never happened before.  He sounded…….sexy.  I whimper quietly feeling my erection come to life.  I clear my throat.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes….” I reply.  I can’t let him see me hard like this.  He will probably not want to be this close to me again.  “I mean….I just need some space.  You’re too close….I mean I need some time to think.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry,” apologized Kyle.  I feel him move quickly.  I look over at his bed he is laying down facing away from me.  I know he is not taking a nap because he is not the type of person to waste any time in the day.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for trying to make me feel better," I say more confidently.  "For everything."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," says Kyle.  I close my eyes and after a while.  I don’t open my eyes until I hear the bathroom door shut close.  I let out a deep breath as I was scared to move or do anything in front of Kyle.  I roll on my back and I'm still hard.  I turn on my opposite side away from Kyle bed facing the door.  Maybe eating my food will make me feel better.  I look at the bathroom door before making a beeline to the table.  I'm still a little hard and god forbid I didn't bring any PJ's.  I didn't think I would need them with TC.  I eat a cold fry heading to the microwave to reheat my food.  By the time I’m settled at the table, Kyle comes out of the bathroom.  "You're up."</p><p> </p><p>“I got hungry….” I reply.  “So uh when did you want to go the pool or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," says Kyle sitting on the bed grabbing his laptop.  "Uh we can go around 9, we don't have to stay long or anything."  I nod yes as I begin to eat.  I can't help it as I begin to steal glances at Kyle as I continue to eat.</p><p> </p><p>We pretty much dick around until we’re ready to head to as he called it the adult pool.  We both carry towels that Kyle packed from home.  We are pretty much quiet on our way there and for most of this evening.  I can’t stop thinking about the way Kyle was holding me.  It felt so good, too good.  We enter the pool area.  There are a few adults but not many.  I like the fact they are all casually enjoying themselves.  They aren’t loud or anything.  Kyle walks over to the jacuzzi and smiles as he slowly gets in.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” asked Kyle.  “I’m thinking of turning the heat up a little.  Feels just warm right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good with whatever,” I inform him as I get into the water.  He is right, it is just warm.  “God, we got hotter water than this at the apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," says Kyle as he adjusts the temp.  I can't help but check him out as he is bent over in those red swim trunks.  Bebe was right, he does have a great ass.  Kyle moves to sit back down I quickly shift my eyes.  "This is nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…." I agree.  I’m looking everywhere but at Kyle until I calm down a little.  "Um….you was quiet earlier today.  You okay?"  Kyle chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” he replied.  “I could always be better.”  Kyle moves one of the curls from off his forehead.  I know my best friend and he is clearly blushing.  What is he thinking about?</p><p> </p><p>“What’s on your mind?” I asked leaning back.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I have something on my mind?” asked Kyle.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude come on,” I chuckle.  “We have known each other forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is really on my mind,” he replies.  “Just excited to be starting my internship.”</p><p> </p><p>"You were blushing," I decide to point out.  Kyle flushes further looking away from me.  "We’re suppose, to be honest with each other, right?  I mean you can tell me."</p><p> </p><p>“I….it’s….” he stares at me.  I can tell he doesn’t want to tell me.  What is going on?  “Let’s just relax dude.  It feels a little intense in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe for you,” I reply leaning back dropping my questions.  I can’t lie it is a little anxious but I feel like he made it worse with dodging my questions.  Kyle will probably end up telling me later.  He is probably interested in some new girl or something.  He has this habit of getting super giddy buying the girl a bunch gifts. He is not as bad as he was in high school but still bad.  I don’t have room to talk with all the shit on my plate.  I’m not use to things being this intense between us.  “Is this because of TC?”</p><p> </p><p>“TC?” questions Kyle.  “I’m not even thinking about that asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know,” I replied.  </p><p> </p><p>"Seems like you are though," he says.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think about him unless you bring him up,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>“You brought him up!” exclaims Kyle.  I immediately feel stupid because he’s right.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s fucking weird right now!” I admit.  I glance around to see if anyone heard my outburst.  Lucky for us it is one other couple in here.  I see them glance over.  I just smile and wave before looking back at Kyle.  “I don’t know how to explain Kyle.  It’s just been strange.”  Kyle sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not just you," he says.  "It feels unusual to me too.  I hate it.  I brought us out here so we could relax and chill."</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get why it feels this way either,” I reply.  “I mean….ugh whatever.  Maybe we just need to loosen up.  Are you positive you don’t want me drinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” exclaims Kyle.  “No alcohol until you’re over TC.  I guess we just both need to um….let loose.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hard to do that without booze," I reply.  Kyle gives me a look and I laugh.  I can tell I’m wearing him down but he is fighting it, so damn stubborn.  Kyle begins to talk about his classes.  He wants to prepare my resume for internships, get me set up on LinkedIn or whatever.  I'm not going to turn it down because I will certainly need his help.  I make sure to steer clear of bringing up Heidi and he doesn't bring up TC.  It sucks because of our conversation was still odd because it is obvious, we’re avoiding touchy subjects.  We finally decide to head back to the room having enough after 3 hours.  It's almost midnight when we get to the room.  "You can shower first."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" exclaims Kyle grabbing his sleeping clothes.  He heads into the bathroom.  I run my hands through my hair slightly freaking out.  Stop checking out Kyle!  I have never found him attractive before.  I mean sure he is cute but I have never thought of being with Kyle sexually.  I remove my swimwear putting a towel around my waist while I sit on the bed turning the TV back on.  I hear the water going I can't help but look at the door.  Wondering how that water is running down his muscular frame….I pinch my eyes closed because the last thing I need is developing a crush on my straight best friend.</p><p> </p><p>I distract myself enough by turning to Adult Swim enjoying the show they have running.  Kyle comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head.  He is wearing a tee and some long PJ pants.</p><p> </p><p>“No shorts?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding?" asked Kyle.  "These hotel rooms be cold as hell.  I left the water running for you."  I grab my boxers heading into the bathroom.  I feel bad I don't have sleepwear but didn't have the balls to ask Kyle did he have an extra pair.  I get in the shower with my mind wondering to what is TC doing right now.  I come out the shower walking back into the room in my boxers.  "Dude where are you sleeping clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>“I was traveling with my boyfriend,” I explained.  “I didn’t think I needed them.”  Kyle blushes.  “That sounded wrong….”</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it," says Kyle.  "I’m a big boy and know what you guys were going to do.  I got a pair of PJ’s if you want them.  Which I would prefer for you to put on."  I smile as I watch him grab the set from his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I say jokingly.  “You can’t handle looking at my sexy gay body anymore?”  I say this because we use to see each other naked all the time.  Ever since I came out he has slowly has become more nervous around me.  His face turns redder as he hands the PJ’s looking down.  “I was kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I know that,” he stammers going back standing in front of his bed.  I stare at him with my heart hammering in my chest.  It can’t be……I decide to ask what is on my mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you attracted to me?” I ask slowly.  Kyle turns his head away blushing like crazy as he wraps his arm around himself.  I feel my heart drop.  I don’t know what to think or say.  It’s one thing to feel attracted to my best friend but I never thought he would be attracted to me.  I slide on the pants and the tee before walking over to him.  I must tread likely here and not assume……“Dude you can talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m frightened,” Kyle whispers shaking his head.  “I…I don’t know how to explain it.”  I exam Kyle closely. He is reminding me of when I first started looking at guys in a sexual way.  Although times are changing society always makes it seems men are suppose to be with women and vice versa.  I was terrified.  I wondered if something was wrong with me…for a long time.  TC assured me nothing was wrong.  It was okay to like men.  In Kyle’s case he has always been with women.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to," I replied softly.  For the most part I know exactly how he feels.  Kyle looks at me biting his lip slightly walking into my space.  He leans into me carefully, slowly.  I just gaze at him knowing he can't be doing what I think he is.  Kyle gradually closes the gap kissing my lips softly.  What the hell……Kyle pulls away to study my face.  I can feel my cheeks burning as I watch him.  I begin to pant lightly as I feel like he wants me to kiss him.  I know I want to kiss him too.  I swallow my fear leaning forward kissing Kyle softly.  He grabs my lower back causing me to moan into his mouth.  "Mmmppphhh…"  Fuck, I wasn’t expecting him to do that.</p><p> </p><p>My mind is swirling with thoughts as I continue to kiss Kyle.  He’s my best friend.  He is my everything in a sense.    I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss without meaning to.  </p><p> </p><p>“Haahh…….” moans Kyle.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh……” I groan in pleasure.  I have heard his voice in passion faintly through the walls but hearing it in person is difference.  Kyle goes to massaging my lower back in between intense grabbing.</p><p> </p><p>“Stan…….” He whines against my lips.  Oh my god…..just that quick I feel like I want to have sex with Kyle.  I want to feel him inside of me in every way.  If he can make me feel like this from a little a kissing……god the sex……..</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh…….” I groan as I become erection.  The passionate kissing, the way his hands feel along my skin.  Kyle presses me into his body causing a small moan to escape my lips.  I know he can feel every bit of my dick.  “Aha……haa………” He is erect to.  Whoa…….I should stop but I can’t.  Kyle softly touches the side of my face as I take his tongue into my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh…….” cries Kyle.  “Ahhh……”  I shudder as he just sounded like I slide down on his dick instead of accepting his tongue.  I slide my hand lightly into his hair not wanting to part from him.  The lust I feel bubbling up inside is making me dizzy.  </p><p> </p><p>“Haaa….haa…..Kyle…….” I grumble.  I want to have sex with him.  This is much more romantic than what I am use to.  I don’t feel like this kiss was experimental at all. Kyle whines before pulling away bending over winded.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit…," he huffs before taking deep breaths.  I sit down on my bed as he sits down on his.  We are both trying to catch our breath as we stare at each other.  I have to clear my mind and focus on the matter at hand.</p><p> </p><p>Dude,” I say finally.  “How long have you been dealing with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“For a few months,” admits Kyle shaking before running his hands through his hair.  “Oh god…..”</p><p> </p><p>"Breathe," I tell him delicately.  "Take it easy…."</p><p> </p><p>“How are you not freaking out!” cries Kyle.  “Oh god.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not freaking out because I already know I’m gay and you’re my best friend,” I explain.  “I mean you could be bi Ky and that’s okay.”  Deep down I’m hoping he likes me.  That he wants me.  Outside of being attracted to Kyle he makes me feel loved.  He has always been such a good man to any woman he has dated.  I want that.  I want a loving relationship with him.  Maybe……just maybe…..</p><p> </p><p>"I know but still…." Kyle says still freaked out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be hard in the beginning,” I explain.  “It could be easy depending on the person like Butters and Tweek accepted who they were and didn’t have a problem with it.”</p><p> </p><p>"I know," says Kyle bending over.  "God is this what Heidi felt like?  I can see why she dumped me."</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that,” I reply not liking the idea that he is bringing up his break up.  Heidi situation is different from what is happening with him right now.  Kyle lift his head staring at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Heidi is dating Red," says Kyle.  "She clearly knew what she wanted and it's not me, not a man…."  My heart breaks for him.  This is not a good time for him to really be thinking about this.  "I'm going to lay down okay.  I'm really tired….."</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” I reply wide away due to my afternoon nap.  Kyle lays down in the bed staring at me for a moment before he closes his eyes.  Am I even the best person to be helping Kyle deal with this?  I don’t even fucking know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, the kiss finally happened.  Now what......*sips tea*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLE</p><p>I lay awake in bed still trying to fix things in my mind.  The past 6 weeks I just wanted to make Stan feel better.  He doesn't deserve to feel like shit.  Somewhere in there, I started thinking about how I would be a better boyfriend than this TC guy.  I hate that I even thought about it because since then it is getting harder and harder to just be cool with Stan.  I mean I kissed him last night.  I was scared he was going to push me away.  He was more welcoming than I thought.  I run my hands over my face before turning over.  Stan is sitting on the bed staring right at me.</p><p> </p><p>"You're finally awake," he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” I question timidly.  “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>"Almost 11," he says casually.  I sit up quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed breakfast!” I exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"I got you breakfast," says Stan.  "I was sleeping good and almost missed it myself. I got you a bagel, some fruit.  I would have got you a coffee but you know it tastes better when it is fresh."  I nod looking at him dressed in his jean shorts and a tee shirt.  Is it just me or is he more relaxed?  "How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>“Um not sure,” I replied trying not blush.  All I can think about is that kiss last night.  I’m sure that is what he is referring to.  “I’m just going to go ahead and wash up.”</p><p> </p><p>"All right," says Stan.  "I was looking at things for us to do today.  Not sure if I will find anything but I will certainly try."</p><p> </p><p>“Um okay,” I reply heading into the bathroom.  For a change he actually looked into activities without me having to ask. I wash my face and brush my teeth.  Not doing my hair just yet, I can come back to that.  I go sit at the table glad that my fruit is room temperature.  I dislike when the fruit is too cold, hurts my teeth.  I look at the amount of fruit on the table.  “Jesus, Stan, I didn’t need this much.”</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to make sure you are well fed," he says.  "What can I say."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, thanks…" I reply.  I begin to eat glancing at the TV.  Stan has it on the news channel not much going on from what I can see.  I can feel Stan staring at me.  I look away as he makes his way over to the table from his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to talk about last night?” he asked.  Hell no, I mean I just woke up.  I mean we mid as well get this out of the way.  God I can’t even think straight.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…sure,” I reply looking down at my plate.  “I mean I don’t know what else more there is to say.”  How can I tell Stan I think I might like him?  I mean wouldn’t that make things weird.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to try going out with a guy?” asked Stan.  I look at Stan because I don’t want to go out with a guy.  I just want to be with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Um not really,” I reply.  “I’m not ready for all of that.  This is still new and I want to take my time.”  I sigh because besides last night it is the first time I am really admitting I am attracted to men even if it is just Stan.</p><p> </p><p>"Good for you," says Stan smiling.  "I hope you don't mind me talking to you about it."  I peek at him and he looks ecstatic.  I haven't seen happy Stan in a minute. I laugh anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little but it’s you know…” I look back at my plate.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” smiles Stan.  “What about the kiss?  Was that an experiment or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” I reply.  “You’re my best friend Stan, I would not use you in that way.”  Stan gazes at me like his wheels are turning.  There are times when Stan is completely clueless and other times it’s like he ate spinach thinking beyond what he usually does.  I shift nervously in my seat.   Fuck I need to talk to Kenny asap without Stan finding out about it.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to know,” smiles Stan.  “Do you always kiss like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss like what?” I asked.  “It’s not like I kiss myself so I don’t know what you mean.  I was just doing what felt right.”  I look away putting my face in hand feeling my cheeks heat up.  “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-It felt….” Stan starts to cough causing me to glance at him.  “It felt good….almost like we have kissed before.  Probably sounds dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>"No, it doesn't," I reply.  Stan stares back at me.  The feeling to protect him rises in me all over again.  "Did you pick anything you wanted us to do today?"  Stan blushes deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"U-uh I got nothing," he says.  So much for him finding some activities for us to do.  I chuckle because he sounds like a child who lied about doing his homework.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to go to the shops today if that’s okay,” I suggest.  “I won’t go crazy buying a bunch of stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>"I can treat you at the shops at least," says Stan smiling.  "God I can't remember the last time I went shopping."</p><p> </p><p>"You do tend to hold to your clothes forever," I point out.  At one point I tossed some of his boxers because they literally had holes in them and he was still wearing them, like come on man.  Stan grins and things seem to go back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>I get dressed finally taming my curls for our outing.  Stan and I end up having a great time.  We each got a new pair of shoes a few shirts and jeans for the fall.  We actually took the time to try on the clothes getting each other feedback.  It’s been a while since Stan and I went shopping like this.  I think maybe before our senior year of high school.  We wanted to look more mature but cool at the same time.  I chuckle at the memory.  Stan was nice enough to pay for everything.  I appreciate the fact he wanted to pay.  He is meeting me halfway instead of letting me handle everything although I said I would.  For the first time in a while, I didn't feel nervous being around him.  It felt like old times.  We just got back to the resort after 5 hours.  I must admit I am pretty tired although we didn’t do much.  we are still in the parking lot with our bags in hand when I hear someone call my name.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle!"  Stan and I both scan the parking lot trying to figure out where the voice is coming from. I see that family patch of crazy blonde hair.  I look to the right of Tweek seeing Craig.  They are both walking towards us.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Tweek," I replied in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked.  “It’s so nice to see someone we know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stan and I just needed to get away from things,” I explain.  “You know, college, life in general.”</p><p> </p><p>“Totally!” grinned Tweek.  He giggles a little as Craig starts talking with Stan.  Sure, don’t say hi to me, fucking…. I noticed Stan rolling his eyes.  “Kyle, can we talk for a minute.”  Tweek leads us away from Craig and Stan.  “I wanted to thank you for what you did.”</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to keep thanking me," I tell him.  "I mean I'm just glad to see that you’re happy."</p><p> </p><p>"He actually finally agreed to do counseling," says Tweek excitedly.  "He planned this trip to help get us back on track.  It's going well so far."</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” I reply.  “Well enjoy the rest of your time here.  Getting to know each other again.  Get back to those beginning romantic roots.”</p><p> </p><p>"We will," says Tweek.  We walk back towards Stan and Craig.</p><p> </p><p>"Since you give such great advice Kyle how about we treat you two to dinner," says Craig.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea!” says Tweek grabbing Craig’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>"We're busy," says Stan.  "I already told you that."  I glance at Stan because we're not busy.  Besides I wouldn’t mind having a free meal.  We have spent enough money as it is.</p><p> </p><p>"You can make a little time for us can't you," says Tweek looking poignant.  I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"We can do dinner," I reply.  "Did you want to eat here or go somewhere off-site."</p><p> </p><p>"Off-site!" exclaims Tweek.  "I want to try that one Italian restaurant, what's it called again Craig?"</p><p> </p><p>“Carrabba’s,” he replies.  “Does 8 sound good.”  I shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” I reply. </p><p> </p><p>“Great!” smiles Tweek.  “We will see you then.”  Tweek and Craig continue into the parking lot as Stan and I continue towards the resort.</p><p> </p><p>“What was Tweek talking about?” asked Stan.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, I gave him some advice after I saw him and Craig fighting a while back," I reply.  "You know people ask for advice and rarely take it.  Tweek actually accepted the advice I gave him, seems to be working.  Did you not want to go to dinner that they are obviously paying for?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know I’m not a fan of Craig," says Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“I know but he’s has matured a bit,” I reply as we enter the resort.</p><p> </p><p>"If you say so," says Stan as we get on the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>"Butters said Craig has gotten better," I reply.  "You know I don't really talk with Craig much because we don't really have anything in common."  Stan nods agreeing with me.  We get to the room and I almost want to wear my new clothes to dinner but I'm not sure.  I notice Stan is pretty quiet.  He actually looks disturbed.  I decided to give him his space.  He is on his phone while I’m on my laptop.  Stan eventually rolls over to take a nap.  I decide now is the perfect time to message Kenny.  We have another 3 hours before meeting Tweek and Craig.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: Kenny, dude, what are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>Kenny: I just got off from work.  Your trip going okay?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: Yeah it’s fine.  We ran into Tweek and Craig here so we’re going to dinner with them tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny: Whoa, that is pretty cool.  Where are you guys?  Stan never told me.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: We went to a resort past Denver.  It's really nice</p><p> </p><p>Kenny:  I know you don’t have money like that.  How did you pull this off?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: I used a credit card, I will be paying it off as soon as I can.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny:  You know it took you forever to clear the debt you did have.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: I know, South Park should still be kissing my ass for that shit.  Anyway, I was mostly texting you because you are still bi right?</p><p> </p><p>Kenny: Lol, still bi?  What is really going on Kyle</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: I think I like Stan.  I’m not sure though.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny:  Like Stan?  You’re not sure?  I need more details man, like what is going on?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle:  Um nothing really.  I just think about him all the time.  I want him to be happy, truly happy.  I know I would make a great boyfriend for Stan. </p><p> </p><p>Kenny: Have you imagined having sex with him yet?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: Kenny that’s not important</p><p>I have but I’m not telling him that.  I may have had to masturbate thinking about Stan a time or two.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny: It so is.  If you’re taking it that far you like him.  Have you told him?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle:  I’m still wrapping my mind around the fact I like my best friend who a guy.  I never thought of Stan like this before.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny: I'm surprised, to be honest</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: Meaning what?</p><p> </p><p>Kenny: You two are always together.  I mean I’m surprised Stan isn’t in love with you already</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: No, he wasted it on that TC bastard</p><p> </p><p>Kenny:  You really don’t like that guy but at least I know why now.  Kyle likes Stanley</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: Shut up.  I just had to tell someone, I mean this is really hard for me</p><p> </p><p>Kenny: Nothing hard about it.  If you like him, tell him, I mean what’s the worse that happen</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: He doesn’t like me in that way</p><p> </p><p>Kenny: I doubt it…..</p><p> </p><p>Kyle: Thanks for your help.  I’ll see you when we get back into town</p><p> </p><p>Kenny: Okay, text me if anything else comes up</p><p> </p><p>Kenny didn’t really make me feel any better.  I mean sure he goes around making it clear when he likes someone but I’m not like that.  I have to make sure I can see a future with that person.  I lean forward on my thighs a little.  I can see a future with Stan for sure.  I like being around him, he doesn’t annoy me.  He treats me well too, understands my needs.  I sigh before quivering a little.  I’m not going to even think about marriage right now because we’re too young for that.  In the same breath….I can see him being my husband.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Debating on if I should have my readers vote for the next Style story I post.  Let me know if you are interested in doing that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLE</p><p>"Stan," I said shaking him.  "Come on, we have to head out to meet up with Tweek and Craig."  Stan groans as he rolls over.  "You must be really tired, you slept a while."</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he replied.  “Let’s get this over with.”  He sits up still looking unpleased that we are doing this.</p><p> </p><p>“At least they chose a good place,” I toss out there.  Stan heads into the bathroom to get himself together.  Once he is ready I grab my keys and we head out of the apartment.  I peek at Stan a little worried when we are in the car.  “Are you thinking about TC?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you asking me that?” he says glaring at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you get this look on your face when you’re thinking about him," I explain.  "I don't know what you’re thinking about specifically but know everything is going to work out."  I nervously look at Stan's hand.  I want to make him feel better.  I reach over placing my hand on top of his to comfort him.  He glances at me with a look on his face that makes me remove my hand.  Stan gazes back out the window but he doesn't look as upset now.    </p><p> </p><p>We pull up the restaurant and I'm pretty excited to eat here since I have never been.  It has been on my list of places to visit for some time.  I was planning to take Heidi here for our anniversary well…..yeah.  I send Tweek a message over Facebook letting him know we have arrived.  They already have a table.  He tells me he will meet us to guide us to where we are sitting.  We walk inside I can see Tweek wearing a short sleeve button down and some cargo pants.  His hair looks a little more tamed now.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Tweek," greets Stan.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad you guys are here," says Tweek with a bright smile on his face.  "I got us a corner booth.  I hate having people behind me.  I hope you guys don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” I reply.  “Thanks for treating us to dinner.”  Tweek nods as we continue through the small maze until we are at our booth.  Craig is sitting there with no hat on, his hair looks combed as well.  He gives us a small wave.  I noticed he is drinking wine.  I sit across from Craig and Tweek is across from Stan.  “How was the rest of your day?”</p><p> </p><p>"It was okay," says Craig.  "So what kind of room you guys got?"</p><p> </p><p>“I just the deluxe,” I replied.  “We didn’t need anything fancy.”</p><p> </p><p>"That is what I told Craig," says Tweek.  "He booked a really nice suite.  Has all this stuff I know I won't use."</p><p> </p><p>"You make it sound like I got the presidential suite or something," says Craig.  He smirks seeming to like what kind of room they have.  Stan grabs a menu.</p><p> </p><p>“The room sounds really nice,” Stan points out.  “What wouldn’t you use in there in Tweek?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gah, it has a Jacuzzi tub with jets I don’t want to use,” he explains.  “Then it has a kitchen but we have been eating out every day, a dining table, a living room with a tv, we mostly just stay in the bedroom.”  Craig chuckles before nuzzling his nose into Tweek cheek.  He kisses his cheek smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I still wanted something nice,” he explains.  “That was the point.”</p><p> </p><p>"Waste of money…" says Tweek glaring at Craig.  Wow.</p><p> </p><p>"That was a great idea, Craig," I say to sooth things.  It feels like it was about to go south.  Tweek strikes me as the type he is very careful what he spends money on.  "So what do you guys have planned for the rest of your time here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Gah we are suppose to go to this Asian circus," says Tweek.  "I like that they don't have clowns."  I smile because that is so him.  "What are you guys going to do?"</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of going out dancing,” I explain.  “Now I’m not so sure.”</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you wanted to go dancing," says Stan.</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking about it," I replied glancing at him.  "I mean I’m going to be starting my internship soon and senior year of college.  I'm not sure if I want to spend my evening dancing the night away."</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” asked Tweek before sipping his wine.  “Sounds like a fun night to me.”</p><p> </p><p>"Says the guy who won't get in the jacuzzi," says Craig causing Tweek to blush with embarrassment.  "Stan you’re not drinking your wine."  Stan seems like he doesn't know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if that is his brand or not,” I reply.  “No need to order another wine though.”</p><p> </p><p>"This is his brand," says Craig sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” exclaims Tweek.  “You are into red wine as well.”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," says Stan.  "A friend kind of got me into it."  Well he certainly isn’t talking about me.  I don’t even drink wine.  I have always wanted to try it though.  Sadly, I am sticking to my guns.  No drinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Your friend has great taste!” he exclaims.  “Kyle, you should try this.”</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks,” I reply.  “I appreciate the offer though.  Do you guys know what you want to eat?”  Tweek nods yes as Craig is staring at Stan.  What the fuck is his deal.  So what Stan doesn’t want to drink.</p><p> </p><p>"So…," says Craig turning towards me.  "How is everything going with Heidi?"</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” I ask trying not to hiss at him.   I am sure he knows we broke up since his cousin is clearly dating Heidi.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean two are still friends right," he says tilting his head.  "I find it impressive you two can be friends.  I don't think I could be friends with an ex, too much history."</p><p> </p><p>"I know what you mean," says Tweek.  "Sorry, Kyle."</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” I lie.  I don’t appreciate Craig bringing up my ex the way he did.  What the fuck is wrong with him?  “Heidi is happy with Red.  I’m focusing on school and my internship at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>"Red was sleeping with Heidi for a while," says Craig.  "I'm surprised you’re so cool about it.  I know if I was in that situation I wouldn’t be nearly as nice."  Stan face drops as I feel like I just had the wind knocked out of me.  I don’t dare look away from him.  I know Craig can be annoying sometimes but this is hurtful.  I cared about Heidi……is it true…..</p><p> </p><p>"Craig can we talk about something else," says Tweek.  "Talking about ex's is so depressing."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you’re right," says Craig sipping his wine as a waiter walks up to us.  I haven't even decided what I wanted.  They sit down a spinach dip taking Tweek, Craig, and Stan's order.  When he got to me I was completely stuck.</p><p> </p><p>"He will have spicy chicken and shrimp alfredo pasta," says Stan.  "Dinner size."  I watch Stan as the waiter grabs the menus.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds good Kyle," says Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>"Um thanks," I reply still shocked to hear my girlfriend was cheating on me or did cheat on me.  I mean should I even be surprised.  She was honest about everything else why didn't she tell me about this too?  Who knows Craig could be lying?  Why would he lie about something like this?</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle is going to help me get an internship," says Stan grabbing some of the spinach dip and putting on a plate.</p><p> </p><p>"That's cool," says Tweek.  "I'm so lucky I don't have to go through that.  Still, have pressure from my parents to run the shop well."</p><p> </p><p>"You will do great babe," says Craig kissing Tweek's cheek.  I can barely keep the conversation going for the rest of dinner.  I was so distracted.  Stan was nice enough to bring up things I could comment on, Tweek too.  Craig sits down his card to pay the bill and I'm so glad.  I want to get back to the room asap.  "This was fun, we should do this again sometime.  Although I hope Kyle here doesn't mind being around us gay couples."</p><p> </p><p>“Stan is single,” I state calmly glaring at him.  “I don’t have a problem being around gay people.  You should know that by now.”</p><p> </p><p>"He does," says Tweek slapping Craig’s arm.  "He is just being a jerk."  I chuckle because Craig frowns at Tweek.  Tweek ignores him as he finishes his glass of wine.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind we are going to head out now," says Stan standing up.  "Thanks again for dinner."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," says Tweek.  "I would really like for us to hang out again."</p><p> </p><p>“We will,” I smile weakly.  Stan grabs our leftovers as we make our way out of the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking asshole,” he hisses soon as we are outside. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean he could have been lying about Heidi," I say slowly as I pull out my keys.</p><p> </p><p>"There was no need for him to bring that shit up," says Stan.  "God….." I glance at Stan and he looks as emotional as I do.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to keep it together," I say to him as we reach the car.  "God I really want a drink."  I unlock the car as we pile inside.</p><p> </p><p>"I know right," he says getting comfortable.  I start on the drive home wanting to talk to Heidi but there is no point.  The relationship is over and she has moved on.  Stan and I are both quiet the whole way to the resort.  Once we get to the room Stan heads straight to the bathroom while I go put up the food.  I sit down on my bed removing my shoes.  I appreciate the free dinner but I would have liked it if Craig had been less rude.  At least Tweek checked his ass a little bit.  I grab my laptop but stop when I hear Stan crying.  I put everything down running to the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>"Stan," I say loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he says through sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Open this door,” I demand.  Stan actually does open the door surprising me.  I surely thought he was going to put up more of a fight.  His face, eyes are red.  “Thinking about TC….”</p><p> </p><p>"I hate him," cries Stan.  "I'm just hurting so badly right now.  How can you unlove someone quickly."</p><p> </p><p>"Most people will get a rebound," I reply.  "I don't recommend that though, come here."  I take Stan's hand and we sit down on my bed.  I hug him causing him to cry again.  He ends up crying hard where he starts hiccupping.  I could kill this TC bastard.  I lay back on the bed with Stan laying on my chest.  I don't feel bad about this one bit, he needs this right now.  Stan finally quiets down.  I think how we have both had really hard breakups.  These last two have got to be the worst to date.  I kiss the top of Stan's head because I know nothing I can say or do is going to make this go away.  I try with this weekend getaway but you see how that is working out.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle….” he says burying his face into my chest.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to talk dude," I say rubbing my hand up and down his back.  Stan lifts his head his eyes are still a little red but his face is still really flushed.  I'm just glad he wasn't crying snot, that would have been disgusting but I would endure it.  I can tell Stan wants to ask me something.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I kiss you, Kyle?"  I'm surprised he even asked.  I stare at him knowing I don't have to think about it long.  I nod my head yes.  I'm pretty sure Stan is kissing me to heal his broken heart.  This has nothing to do with him liking me the way I like him.  Stan leans up kissing me.  The kiss is slow emotional making me feel almost uncomfortable but not quite.  He feels so pleasant.  I wrap my arms around his waist as I continue to kiss Stan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLE</p><p>“Mmhhpp….” I whimper as I can feel myself getting hard.  Getting an erection from a little kissing and touching is unusual for me.  It usually takes a little longer when I’m nervous.  </p><p> </p><p>“Haa……” moans Stan.  I open my eyes because his voice struck me to the core.  His eyes are closed for a moment.  He opens his eyes as if he knows that I’m looking at him.  Our kissing slows down.  No rush just sensual.  This is so surreal right now.  Stan shifts to where he is straddling me.  I start blushing like crazy because I didn’t want him to feel how hard I am.  Sure we are both guys thus he knows what happens.  I have never let Stan see me erect.  “Are you okay Kyle?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine…..” I squeak.  I cough before clearing my throat shifting my eyes away.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to,” says Stan taking my hand into his.  I give his hand a light squeeze turning my attention back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I so want to do this with you,” I reply.  I want Stan to understand if this was anyone else.  I wouldn’t be doing this.  I am curious a little but I would never take advantage of him in that way.  Stan leans back over taking my mouth kissing me with his tongue sliding inside.  “Ha….”  His mouth is so hot inside.  My hands wrap around his waist slowly sliding down to hips.  I feel a little brave allowing my hand to grab his ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh…hahh….." groaned Stan into my mouth.  I groan because his voice in pleasure has me much stiffer.  Stan rolls his hips against me.</p><p> </p><p>“Aarrhhh….” I moan.  He is hard, warm, it feels so nice.  I wasn’t expecting to feel that way.  My hand goes up Stan’s back under his shirt gliding over his smooth skin.  I can hear his breath hitch in surprise against my lips.  I want more than anything to see his face but I need his lips on mine even more.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god….” mutters Stan.  “Ggaahh……haa……”  I sit up wrapping my arms around Stan’s waist trapping him against my body.  “Kyle…..hahha…….”  </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh….nngghh…….” I whine against his lips.  His voice sounds like he going to climax.  How can a guy sound this fucking good.  He starts to thrust against me even more as I continue to lightly massage all the areas on his back my fingertips can touch.  I begin to pant into his mouth as my pleasure increases.  I start to meet Stan’s sexy little hip rolls.  “Ha…ha….ahh…..”  I didn’t expect it to feel like this.  Somehow this feels better in every way.  Stan pulls away from my lips glancing down at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle…..can I pleasure you?” he asks lowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Say what you mean Stan," I ask because I need to know what he is referring to.  Are we talking sex here or what?  I'm not sure if I'm ready for that although my body is begging for it.  He is making me feel……loved in every sense of the word.  Stan blushes looking down at me as his hand rubs my chest slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to give you oral," he says allowing his hair to fall into his eyes.  "If you let me…."  I know I want him to but what about him.  I want Stan to feel pleasure too.  This isn’t just about me, it is about us.</p><p> </p><p>"You can but I want you to feel good too," I say softly running my hand softly up and down his thighs.  He shudders muttering incoherent words before staring at me as if he doesn’t believe me.  “Stan, I want us to feel pleasure together.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ky……” he mutters turning away from me.  I grab his chin lightly kissing him.  I thrust my hips up.  “Ahhh……..”  He is hard as fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” I whisper tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I know you’re not use to this," says Stan slowly.  I can tell he is getting anxious now.  "W-what are you open to?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know…," I say embarrassed as I think of the things we could do but I'm not sure if we can do.  I want him to suck my dick.  Hell seeing how he is rolling his hips during this mini hump session lets me know he can ride.  My chest gets a little tight as I think about fully moving forward with sex.  I decide it might be best to go slow despite dick wanting more.  "I'm not ready to have sex yet and….I'm scared to try to….uh go down on you."  I want to be honest.  I can’t see myself blowing him.  I feel bad about it but I want him to know…..I don’t want to give Stan a false impression.  He is dealing with enough as it is.</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine," says Stan quickly.  "I wouldn’t expect that of you.  I have something in mind but I would need to touch you."</p><p> </p><p>“Um okay,” I agree.  “I’m fine with you touching me.”  His touch has been more than welcomed.  I am going to have to let Stan guide me.  “What do I do now?”  Stan stands up removing his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to feel close to you,” he explains causing my heart flutter.  Maybe this not just about him getting off or using me as a distraction.  That sounded so intimate.  I flush just thinking about it.  “I’m going to remove all of my clothes.”  His cheeks begin to turn red reminding me this in a sense is new to him.  He has never been with another guy besides TC.  “I want you on top of me.  If that is okay…..”  I grab Stan’s hand nabbing his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do that," I reply my voice shaking a little from nerves.  I shake my head getting refocused.  "Besides, I want to see you.”  Stan covers his face in embarrassment.  “I’m going to take everything off too."  Stan undressed before me getting under the covers.  I’m not so use to seeing him scared.  I'm afraid too but for different reasons.  I remind myself, Stan, has seen me naked plenty of times.  This is no different.  I get under the covers, I can hear Stan spreading his legs.  My face is burning but I climb on top of him between his legs.  Stan shaking a little.  I slide my hand into his hair causing him to look at me.  I smile seeing the look of awe in his eyes.  I lean down kissing him with his hard dick pressing against me.</p><p> </p><p>“Nnngghhh….” Stan moans into my mouth as his hands grip my back.  I open my mouth a little wider into the kiss.  “Ha….ha….”  He curves his back holding on tighter to my shoulders.  Stan begins to roll his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh….shhitt……”I groan beginning to rock my hips against his.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude……hahh……” whimpers Stan.  I slide my tongue inside his mouth as my hips continuing to work.  He is such a good kisser.  I love when there is desire and love behind his movements.  I find myself feeling more turned on by Stan thrusting his hard dick against my stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh…..” I cry into his mouth as he thrusts against me.  I slide my right down rubbing the side of his thighs for a moment.  “Mmpphh…….”  I roll my hips into him as my hand moves to the side of his ass massaging the area slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh…..ahhh…." gasps Stan turning his face away.  He is as shy as me right now.  The emotions I feel are so raw.  He glances back at me he slides his right hand down between us.  My breath hitches lightly as I feel Stan's hand wrap around my dick.  I think his dick is against mine.  I blush although I can't see what is happening.  He begins to breathe hard with his nerves rising.  I lean down kissing him as I roll my hips into his hand.  "Mmmpphhh…."</p><p> </p><p>“Hahh…..” I mutter into his mouth as Stan begins to move his hand up and down.  His left hand is still gripping my back as if he is afraid to let go.  I take my time rolling my hips.  It doesn’t feel like I’m fucking his hand but making love to him instead. I was not prepared for this to be so emotional.  “Stan…..” I move my lips to the side of his neck.  I begin to pull his flesh in between my teeth lightly.  Stan arches his back shivering gripping me tighter.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh….." he wails loudly.  I continue to suck on his neck as I roll my hips into his hand.  He wanted me to be close him.  God I don’t think I can get any closer.  Stan runs his thumb over my crown.</p><p> </p><p>"Hahhh…..shit…." I moan into his neck.  Stan's hand begins to pick up the pace as his mouth latches on to my neck.  "Arrgghhh…."  I can't stop my hips from rocking faster, wanting to feel more from Stan's hand.  His head falls back into the pillow as he is panting hard.  “Haa…..haahhh…….”  It dawns on me this Stan’s voice in pleasure.  Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle…." he cries.  "I'm going to cum…."  I look at him in awe as I want to climax with him.  I bravely reach my right hand down touching on his crown as well as my own with his hand continuing to do the main work.  "Hahh….ha….Ky….."  Stan's eyes are rolling back into his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to make me cum Stan….” I mutter as my groin begins to tingle.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh…." wails Stan with his body quivering.  "Ahhh…ha….hahhh….cumming….."  I watch Stan as he once again bends his back moaning loudly.  "Ohhh….goooddd…..ahhh….."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuccckkk……" I grunt as I thrust my hips forward into his hand feeling the wetness of his cum.  His cum, his tight hand, his moans, him withering beneath me in pleasure, knowing I did this to him…..it takes me.   "Oh my god…..ahhh….I'm cumming…..arrggghh….."  I take Stan's mouth as I begin to cum by his hand.  He is still struggling to breathe.  "Oh, Stan……" I finally open my eyes seeing Stan glancing at the ceiling.  He appears to be out of it for a moment.  He finally gazes over at me.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel?” he says slowly.  I think about his question.  I feel……fine.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good,” I reply.  “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I….” he begins to laugh making me laugh as well.  I lay my head into his neck before glancing at him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get us cleaned up,” I suggest.  I pull away from Stan walking over to the microwave where the napkins are.  I clean up Stan before focusing on myself.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to wipe me down," says Stan sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to,” I reply tossing my tissue.  I put back on my PJ bottoms noticing my friend looks off.  What we did was a really big deal so I can’t blame him.  I am still new to all of this.  I hope he knows that I care about him.  I can say it all I want but does he believe me.  He’s my best friend, he has to believe me.  I get back into my bed laying down.  “You can sleep here if you want.”  Stan doesn’t say anything as he lays on my chest.  I can feel him smiling against my bare chest.  I wrap my arm around his waist knowing I made the right choice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgot to put the stories up for voting in the previous chapter so here they are below!</p><p>No One Else: Omegaverse, Kyle has adjusted well into society although he is omega.  His life takes a turn when his inner omega chooses Stan to be his alpha.  Kyle is disturbed not wanting an alpha.  To make things complicated Stan is newly engaged to Wendy.</p><p>Change Up: Stan meets up with his good friend Kenny from college celebrating his promotion.  At the party, he meets a handsome little red head that turns his world upside down.</p><p>Have A Little Fun: South Park seniors are excited to go on their senior trip to party city of Miami. Wendy is bi curious wanting to experiment with another woman.  Bebe decides to help Wendy with her experiment.  Wendy wants Stan and Kyle to be a part of the moment.  What started off as curiosity for Wendy turns into more than Stan and Kyle anticipated.</p><p>Let me know what one should go with posting next!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STAN</p><p>The remaining two days of our weekend getaway was great.  I don't think I will ever be able to fully thank Kyle enough for this.  I'm sitting outside at school doing school work.  Sometimes I like to do it outside if the weather is nice.  I smile as I begin to think about Kyle.  He was a natural when it came to us making out and then some.  I thought he would have been nervous or freaking out but he wasn't.  He seemed relaxed.    </p><p> </p><p>I chuckle to myself flushing as I think about how he looks at me now.  It’s different.  Granted we are still super best friends but I feel like he loves me.  I think I want to try exploring a relationship with him but I don't want things to go too fast.  He is new to this.  I mean what if he thinks I’m still in love with TC.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle and I haven't really properly spoke about what happened.  He just started his internship and classes started back for me.  It's been 6 weeks since we went on that trip.  I know something should have been said before then.  At the same time, we have this unspoken thing.  Now we have to eat dinner together.  Before it was we would eat together when we could but now I don't feel right eating without him.  I don't know his reason for wanting to eat with me.  We go grocery shopping together and even started studying together in his bedroom.  I swear a few times he has almost grabbed my hand or touched me in some kind of way.  I have almost kissed his cheek on more than one occasion myself.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck Stan!” exclaims TC standing in front me.  And here we go.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, please,” I reply.  “It’s over.  Please leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>"Did you seriously think I wouldn't see those pictures on Facebook and not say anything?" asked TC.  I know he is mad.  For the first time ever, I don't care.  Kyle and I took pictures of our trip and posted them on Facebook.  It was a shock for friends on my list because I rarely post anything on my page.  Most of the time I’m being tagged in stuff or someone is posting stuff on my wall.  I have taken the time to upload photos of me and Kyle studying or cooking.  It has been really nice.  I roll my eyes at TC seeing he is not going to let this go.</p><p> </p><p>"I said it’s over," I replied.  "You made your choice and I made mine."  I close my textbook and journal knowing he is going to keep bothering me.  Time to get back to the apartment.  I start shoving the books in my backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re fucking Kyle now?” he asked harshly.  “I shouldn’t be surprised though.  I see the way he looks at you.”  I blush hard because I’m not fucking Kyle.  Kyle is not just a fuck, he is my best friend.  I care about him.  I’m not going to explain that to TC.  It’s none of his damn business. I start walking away when he grabs my arm hard.  “I’m not done.”  I look at him coldly.</p><p> </p><p>"Get your fucking hand off me before I break it," I hiss at him.  TC waivers letting me go.  I think he saw my face says ‘I'm not to be fucked with today’.  I walk away and this time he lets me.  I get in my car heading home.  I'm not upset.  I'm not over TC but I know I will get there.  I think about how Kyle might enjoy a nice dinner tonight.  I go by our favorite steakhouse ordering out happy with the choice I made.  I head into the apartment getting dinner set up on plates for us before taking a nice shower.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t find it weird that we haven’t discussed what happened between us.  Of course, it is on my mind since I want us to be something more.  It’s almost like both of us are afraid to do anything.  At least there is no weirdness between us.  I would die if I had to go through what we did a couple of months ago.  I finished up in the shower getting dressed comfortably. I get nervous as I think of what to say to Kyle when he gets here.  I hear a text come through on my phone.</p><p> </p><p>Butters:  Hey what’s going on with our buddy?  He is so mean today.</p><p> </p><p>Stan: Oh I forgot to warn you.  He is in a mood</p><p> </p><p>Butters: Gosh why is he always so damn cranky</p><p> </p><p>Stan: No telling</p><p> </p><p>I know why he is been cranky.  It is because he no longer has me.  He can’t pull me back in as he did before.  It was hard enough avoiding him for as long as I did.  However I need to live my life.  I can run from TC forever.  I busy myself talking to Butters about classes and our social life a little bit until I hear Kyle come through the door.  I immediately sit down my phone heading into the dining area which is closest to my room.  Kyle is looking at the plated food on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"We will have to heat it up," I inform him.  Kyle looks at me making my heart love gate just flood up.  He appears impressed, so pleased.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m so hungry," he says walking over to me.  "Thanks for taking care of dinner."  I smile at him wanting to kiss him as he stands in front of me.  The air feels intense for just a moment.  I clear my throat.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know you want to wash up,” I reply.  “So while you do that I will reheat the food.”</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome," says Kyle.  "I'll be right back."  He heads into his room while I go to heat up the food.  I think Kyle likes me too.  I mean he looks at me so passionately now.  I'm so deep into my thoughts I don't even hear him when he comes back into the room.  "Stan,"</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” I ask turning around.  “Yeah what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” asked Kyle.  “Your kind of just standing there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m fine,” I replied.  “Just thinking about school stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god," says Kyle.  "I don't even want to think about it.  I do have to study tonight and I really don't want to.  I just want to prepared for when my classes do start up."  I grab Kyle's plate out the microwave.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s our last year though,” I reply grabbing my plate putting it in the microwave.  “I never thought I would be happy to just have a solid job.”</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," says Kyle sitting down.  "I'm lucky the boss we have at this internship is so relaxed."</p><p> </p><p>“You complain more about school than your internship so I figured things are going well,” I state leaning against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"It is," says Kyle.  "I kind of like being a social media marketing.  It's really knowing how to appeal to your audience."  My plate is ready and I join Kyle.  We both start digging into our food.  "Mmm…." moans Kyle.  "Fuck yeah I needed this."  I laugh as Kyle looks up at me grinning.  We eat in silence for a while until he says "I have been wanting to talk to you."  I get nervous, excited, scared, I really don't know what he is going to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to talk to you too,” I admit.  Kyle glances at me looking worried too.</p><p> </p><p>“Um….” Kyle starts blushing like crazy.  I know what he is trying to say.  Kyle only gets like this when he likes someone.  “I wanted to know if you were interested in seeing me?”  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," I reply not having to think it over.  "I wanted to ask you the same thing."  Kyle laughs as he starts to look relaxed.  "I mean I know you haven't been with a guy before so we can go at your pace.  Take things a day at a time."</p><p> </p><p>"We have been doing that already," says Kyle.  "It feels like we have been dating since the trip to the resort.  Well at least that is how I like to think about it but you know I needed to ask you."  He has no idea how happy he just made me.  "I want to make sure things are over with TC?"</p><p> </p><p>“God yes,” I reply.  “That idiot tried to approach me today.  I made it very clear that things are over.  I thought I was going to have to fight him for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he get physical with you?” asked Kyle.  “Just say the word I will have my dad file to a restraining order.”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down dude it’s not that serious,” I reply.  Kyle hates going to his parents for anything.  I know he means business if he is willing to do that to get TC off my back.  “If it goes that direction you will be the first to know.”  Kyle nods as he begins to grin.  </p><p> </p><p>"So I guess I have a boyfriend," says Kyle looking at me in a way that causes me to blush.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a boyfriend too,” I laugh nervously.  “Would you like to go on an official date this upcoming weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to," says Kyle.  "But I have to study….recheck."</p><p> </p><p>“Sure dude,” I smile.  I know he is busy preparing for school.  It’s harder now that he is working his time is very limited.   “Is it okay for me to put this on Facebook?”  Kyle chews are he thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I want you to," he says.  "I will update my profile too."</p><p> </p><p>“What about your parents?” I ask.  “I mean they think you’re straight don’t they?”  Kyle shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care what they think," he says.  "Deep down I do but I'm happy to be dating my best friend.  Someone I trust and can truly love.  No one, not even my parents are going to take that away from me.”  My heart is beating hard…..does Kyle love me.  He is putting everything out there not giving two shits.  I get really anxious suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"Um is okay if we wait a few weeks," I say causing Kyle to look surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he asked.  “I thought you wanted to let the world know.”  I chuckle eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know there are going to be some questions and I want to avoid that for a little while,” I explain.  I’m mostly talking about TC but I don’t want Kyle to know that.  He might not respond to that too well.  I also would personally prefer Kyle tell his parents before we put it online.  I will discuss this with him further later.</p><p> </p><p>"Whenever you are ready," says Kyle with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” I reply.  Kyle stands up walking over to me.  He palms my face before kissing me with everything in him.  I feel like he just sucked the air out of my lungs…..so fanatical.  “Mmmmpppphhh…..”  I place my hands on top of his.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh……" moans Kyle.  "I wanted to make sure this is what I wanted, what we wanted."  He pulls away so he can see me properly as I still stare up at him from my chair.  God Kyle is such a good man.  I'm kind of glad the other girls fucked up so I got to have him.  I will never do him as they did.  I'm going to love Kyle forever because I already do.  Kyle sits back down in his chair.  "Sorry I didn't mean to get carried away there."  I continue to look at him growing hard in my shorts. I blink hard trying to think clearly.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask.  My face turns crimson immediately.  "I mean go to sleep in the same bed, not sex.  God damnit…."  Kyle starts to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," he says.  "Did you want to sleep in my bed or yours?"</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a preference,” I admit.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," says Kyle.  "I want to sleep in your bed."</p><p> </p><p>“Mine?” I question.  “Why?”  Kyle looks down at his feet before meeting my glare.</p><p> </p><p>"God, I need to stop being so embarrassed," he says slowly.  "I like the way you smell."  I blush because I think I know what he is referring to.  My natural body scent.  </p><p> </p><p>"Um…okay," I say slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t mind, do you?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all," I smile as it dawns on me he loves everything about me.  We finish up dinner and go to our rooms.  Kyle is studying.  Me on the other I’m wanting to jack off because I'm so turned on by how everything went down this afternoon.  At least we were both thinking the same thing, we want to be with each other.</p><p> </p><p>I’m dressed in my PJ’s ready for bed.  I actually do have to work in the morning which I don’t even feel like going to at this point.  I pull back the covers to get in bed when I hear my door open.  I glance at my door to see Kyle entering my room closing the door softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who voted! Next story is going to be Change Up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STAN</p><p>“Hey,” Kyle says shyly tucking a curl behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," I reply.  We’re just staring at each other not moving.  We’re barely even breathing.  I blink remembering he is just here to lay beside me.  Deep down I want more but we must pace ourselves.  "Uh, I like to sleep with the TV."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," says Kyle.  "You don't have to explain that to me."  He's right.  It's not like this is some random guy I just started dating.  It's Kyle, he knows me very well.  Kyle's eyes dance over my body before looking anyway clearly flustered.  I adjust the covers quickly to hide my hard dick.  "You have to work tomorrow right?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” I reply.  “Working at Autozone is ass but it pays the bills.  At least I get the morning shift.  I hope my alarm won’t bother you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be fine,” smiles Kyle finally walking over.  He cuts off my lap climbing the bed next to me.  My skin heats up just having him this close.  I can smell his shower gel.  It’s not long before I hear his breathing has increased.  I turn to something on TV I want in the background.  </p><p> </p><p>"Good night," I tell him rolling over.</p><p> </p><p>"Night," he says softly.  I roll over on my side although I’m a back sleeper.  I don't need Kyle seeing how hard I am.  He is not ready for us to go all the way I think. I don't want him to feel pressured.  It is very important to me that Kyle feels comfortable being with me.  I know we already did a little something but sex is a new level.  Kyle's shifts to where his chest is pressed into my back just like when we were in the hotel.  Him breathing in my ear is killing me.  "Stan…."</p><p> </p><p> “Yeah," I say slowly to try to keep my voice even.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” he asks.  I turn over to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” I replied.  “You don’t have to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to attack you," says Kyle.</p><p> </p><p>"You're my boyfriend," I say feeling fuzzy looking at him.  "You can attack me anytime."  I chuckle nervously because I sound horny as hell.  Kyle closes the gap between us kissing me.  He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body.  “Ha……haaa……” </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh…….” Kyle groans into my mouth as his begins to massage my lower back with left hand.  Kyle tries to pull me closer to his chest but I pull away while continuing to take his lips.  Despite us being in a relationship, I don't want him to feel how erect I am.  I’m fighting him a little on being close to him although his mouth feels so good.  He pulls on me once again and I pull away.  “Am I doing something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>"No….ahhh…..no……," I pant.  He is still rubbing my back making it hard for me to think.  "You're fine.  It's…."  Kyle grabs my dick into his hand causing me to moan in surprise that he touched me in that manner.  "Nnnggghhh….."</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so hard,” whispers Kyle leaning closer to my lips.  I nod my head feeling ashamed.  “Me too…..”  Kyle takes my hand placing it on his dick.  “I’m so scared….but I want you…..”  I lean forward getting close to Kyle laying my forehead against his.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't push yourself?" I tell him closing my eyes.  Kyle whimpers before kissing me.  I can tell he really wants to be with me.  There is no doubt in his mind anymore regarding how he feels about me.  I press my body into Kyle's no longer caring that he feels how erect I am.  I begin to nip at his bottom lip causing him to groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh….ha…." grumbles Kyle as his hands dig into my back a little.  Kyle begins to lick at my lips making me moan as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm….hahh…..Kyle," I whine.  God his kisses are so intimate and passionate.  I feel like I will never get use to this.  TC kissed me but this feels so different.  It’s more than just them being different people.  I begin to hump my arousal against his leg with my body begging to feel more.  Kyle slides his hands into my hair gripping it hard.  "Aaarrgghhh….."  I begin to kiss Kyle harder with our kissing becoming needier by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>"Stan…." murmurs Kyle.  I moan into his mouth in response.  "Stan can you….can you go down on me?"  I pull back enough to look at Kyle.  I can see his face is red.  I know it was difficult for him to even get this question out.  "I-I can touch you during to keep things on somewhat of an even playing field."  I kiss Kyle's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," I tell him softly.  I have no problem pleasuring Kyle.  I know he loves me.  Ever since the hotel I have wanted to taste him.  I won’t let him know that though.  "Are you sure you want me to do this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," he replies.  "I'm still nervous….."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay to be nervous," I tell Kyle getting on my knees.  "If you want me to stop just say the word."  Kyle nods yes rolling on his back.  I see him lift his hips to remove his shorts.  I pull my hard dick through the opening in mine before kneeling in front of Kyle.  His dick is standing straight up.  I smile knowing it is because of me.  I glance at him quickly to make sure he really is on board with this.  His eyes are closed panting hard in need.</p><p> </p><p>I look down at his dick.  It’s like I’m seeing it for the first time.  Considering that I’m about to take his dick into my mouth doing things I never thought I would be doing feels….strange.  I swallow my fear leaning down licking his head.  Kyle sucks in his breath deeply as I continue to lick him.  I wanted to test him before taking things further.  I take his crown into my mouth as I begin to suck slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha….hahh…..” Kyle wails.  My dick twitches realizing he is enjoying how I’m making him feel.  I begin to bob my head up and down taking him more into my mouth.  I finally wrap my hand around my cock moving it with the rhythm of my head bobbing.  He is so warm in my mouth, taste so good.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm….” I hum around his dick.  It almost feels like Kyle is trying to hold his voice back but I am hearing him loud and clear.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh….." moaned Kyle thrusting his hips a little.  I start to quicken my pace because I love hearing his voice.  Sounds much better than when we were at the hotel.  My left-hand rubs the side of his hips.  “Oh my god….ahhh…….”  Kyle slides his hands into my hair.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmpphhh………” I groan as I continue to suck his dick.   Kyle hands begin to massage my hair making my dick twitch.   I pull my mouth off his dick as my hand continues to jerk him.  “Fuck……” I mutter.  I can’t wait to feel him inside of me.  I’m getting this turned on just by oral. I glance at Kyle quickly and his eyes are closed.  My left hand tightens on my dick at the sight.  “Gggnnnn……..” I groan as I stop stroking my dick.  Jesus, I felt like I was going to climax for a second.  I breathe hard trying to gather myself.  I take Kyle back into my mouth moaning immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh….ahhhh…..haaa……” cries Kyle.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mmpphh…….” I groan.  I begin to suck Kyle harder with my pleasure heightened as I stroke myself.  I’m not only sucking off the person I love but it’s Kyle.  My super best friend.   Kyle hand tightens on my hair.  Kyle curves his back.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god…..haaa….haaa…..” he cries.  “Stannn……ohhh………”  I groan feeling like Kyle is going to orgasm in my mouth.   My dick begins to tingle at the thought.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…..mmmm……” I hum trying not to cum.  Kyle seems to be losing it.  I glance up at him seeing his face is red, his head is tossed back deep into the pillow.  Kyle begins to roll his hips.  I groan imagining him thrusting inside me.  “Hhmmpphh……”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Stan……..” he mutters.  "I need to feel you…..nneehh…….."  I pull mouth off him really quick in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“What!” I exclaim.  “You…..you…….said you wanted to wait.”  Kyle is breathing hard for a moment before swallowing hard.  He looks me his face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what I said," he replies.  “I want to feel you…….I want to be inside you."  I can't complain about how he is thinking of me with how I feel right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to,” I reply after a moment.  I feel a little scared.  I don’t want Kyle to regret this.  I know he would never to lie to me but a part of me is still scared.  “I just want you to be sure…..”</p><p> </p><p>"I am," Kyle says confidently.  “I want to connect to your body inside and out.”  I bite my lip to hold in a moan.  Holy shit.  Such powerful words.</p><p> </p><p>"All right then," I say standing up.  I remove the rest of my clothes without fear walking to my nightstand to grab my lube and condoms.  "I hope this brand is okay."  Kyle chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like I have to worry about getting you pregnant," he says.  He clears his throat.  "I….I want you to take the lead…..I hope you don’t mind."</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to anyway," I tell him becoming nervous.  Being on top is my favorite position besides doggy style.  Being in charge is so intimate for me.  It’s the main reason I’m becoming a little anxious.  I can see how my lover is responding to me.  It gives them easy access to touch me, connect to my body.  Kyle is going to find out tonight anyway.  Find out how much I really love him because there is no where I can run or hide.  </p><p> </p><p>I get back on the bed.  I can't help but noticed he is still hard.  He must really want to do this.  Lucky for Kyle I like to clean my area often.  I have my own set of toys in the draw that he knows nothing about.  I will keep it that way for now.  I know how Kyle and frankly I would be embarrassed if I wasn’t as clean as I prefer.  I should still be a little soft from my personal time the other day.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle puts on the condom while I’m applying on lube.  Kyle relaxes into the mattress.  I put some lube on the condom for extra slip before climbing on top of him.  My cheeks are really hot as I stare down at Kyle.  He is glaring up at me.  I grab his dick lining it up with my entrance.  I begin to slide down on him making us both to moan instantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh….." groans Kyle.  He arches his back grabbing on to my hips.  "Ha….ahhh……"  I gasp because he unintentionally just moved inside of me.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…….” I mutter as my dick spasms.  I take a deep breath feeling fuzzy already.  We barely got started.  “Nngghhh……”  I begin to ride Kyle slowly.  I want to give him time to get use to me.  “Ahhh….ahah……”  Each time I go down I work him inside of me more and more.  I roll my hips allowing my body to feel everything.   Kyle bites his lip as he continues to watch me slowly take his dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh…..” he moans in pleasure.  “God damn you can move them hips Stan……haa….hahh…….”  I whimper liking this compliment a lot.  Makes me feel like he has never had anyone better than me.  I lean down to kiss Kyle's forehead before I focus on filling myself completely with him.  I let my voice out now that he is fully inside of me.  I’m talking to the rim.  I usually never push myself to take on that much so soon but I want Kyle to feel everything I have to offer.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-ahhhh…..” I weep.  “Ohhhh….hahh…..hahh…..”  I look down at Kyle.  He barely has his eyes open.  </p><p> </p><p>“Gggaahh……” he hisses.  “Mmmm……you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah……”I murmur.  “I’m great Ky…..haahh…..”  His eyes flash brightly as I begin rocking my hips slowly.  He gasps lowly before his mouth drops open.</p><p> </p><p>"Nnggghhh….ha….." howls Kyle.  I watch his face as his hands grab my hips.  His eyes flutter before closing.  "Stan……you feel so virtuous….mmmm…."</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmppphhh…..” I whine closing my eyes feeling everything he is saying.  I’m glad he feels good but a little tiny part of me is worried.  I don’t want him to regret anything.  I open my eyes to see Kyle is staring at me taking my breath away.  I lean over kissing Kyle as he wraps his arms around my waist.  Everything feels so natural.  There is no clumsiness to anything we are doing.  Kyle slides his tongue into my mouth.   “Haaa…..”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh……mmmm…..” hums Kyle.  I start grinding because I’m so close to him as we continue to kiss.  I groan into Kyle’s mouth as my cock is rubbing against his abs as I move my hips.  God damn this feels so good.  Kyle begins to thrust up causing me to lose control of my voice.  “Ahhh…..shit…..hahhh……”</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhhh……so fucking good….." moans Kyle.  He begins to kiss the side of my neck causing my dick to twitch.  Kyle begins to thrust harder.  His left arm stays wraps around my waist as his right hand drops down to holding my ass.  I gasp as I begin to tingle.  “Haaa…..hahh…….”  Kyle can feel it, he feels me spasming around his dick.  I’m getting close.  I pull away from him sitting up so I can ride him with more control.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesss…..Kyle…..” I moan as he repositions his hands to hold on to my hips bringing me down firmly on his dick.  I slide my hand into my hair pulling it off my forehead as I fight to not cum.  This tingling has me feeling an afterglow before I even reached my peak.  “Ohhh……godddd…..I’m going to cum…..”  I pant heavily glancing at Kyle through hooded eyes.  Kyle wraps his right hand around my cock and begin stroking it.  I wasn’t ready for this!  Oh my god…….  “Hahh…..ahhhh…..Ky….”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm….nnggghhh…..going to cum……" moans Kyle causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head.  “I’m going to c-cum inside……..”  Granted he has a condom on he the way he feels inside of me we are clearly connected.  We are feeling this together.  "Ohhh…..Stan…..I'm cumming….I’m cumming……..haaa…..haa……..aarrgghhhh…."  I look down as Kyle's eyes squeeze shut as his head rolls back into the pillow as he arches his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh…..fuck….." I cry as Kyle's hand tightens around my cock causing me to cum.  "Shit…..Ky……ahhhh…..aagggrrrgghhh……."  My body begins to shudder as cum shoots out onto his abs and upper chest.  I slowly rock my hips riding our climax together.  “Haa….haaa…….”  I shake a little towards the end of my orgasm as he is still stroking me with his hand.  "Nnnggghhhh…."  </p><p> </p><p>Kyle finally lets my dick go breathing hard.  I peer down at him panting hard.  I lean over to my nightstand grabbing a tissue to clean him off.  Kyle's eyes are closed as I clean him up.  I finally separate from him cleaning myself as his breathing is returning to normal.  I climb into my bed as Kyle finally removes his condom tossing it in the trash can.  He gets back into the bed facing me.</p><p> </p><p>"Um….don't know what to say…." says Kyle before laughing a little.  "I really enjoyed that…..being with you in that way."  He blushes closing his eyes.  I feel the love I have for him grow instantly.  "It felt right….."  I take Kyle's hand into mine kissing it.</p><p> </p><p>"As a gay man, I have to say that is what I felt like when I was a guy for the first time," I explain to him.  "Although I never felt anything like what I feel with you."  Kyle opens his eyes looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad….that we have each other," he says softly.  I nod yes smiling agreeing.  Kyle pulls me closer to his chest cuddling.  I wish I could say more.  The timing is perfect but I also want to be sure that Kyle is in love with me as much as I am in love him.  I fall asleep in his arms getting the best rest I have had in months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLE</p><p>I just got off from work and midterms are over.  Stan is meeting me over at Kenny's as well as Cartman.  It is time for us to play catch up.  Stan and I finally put our relationship status on Facebook.  Most of it is was really positive.  My parents are in shock naturally.  They are still adjusting to me dating Stan.  They like Stan but it's the fact that I’m dating a guy without ever showing interest in men.  Ike took the news very well.  He at least said he was glad I found someone.  Me too, for the first time ever I don't feel like I’m going to be dumped for being a nice guy.</p><p> </p><p>I park my car heading up to Kenny's apartment with Craig and Tweek.  Kenny said things had gotten better so they decided to renew their lease.  I'm glad to hear that because Tweek loves Craig a lot.  I'm sure Craig loves Tweek but we all know he is bad at showing his emotions at the times.  I knock on the door annoyed that winter is here already.  I really should have opted to go to school in California, too expensive though.  Kenny opens the door with liquor in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“How is the happy couple?” he asks grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” I chuckle walking inside.</p><p> </p><p>“So what did you guys do for Stan’s birthday?” asked Kenny closing the door behind me.  I take off my coat tossing it on the back of the sofa to my left.  </p><p> </p><p>“I took Stan out to a nice dinner,” I replied.  “Everything else is none of your business.”</p><p> </p><p>"Awww so now your dating Stan you are not going to discuss your sex life," says Kenny sitting down on the sofa.  I don't know why he is saying that because I never discussed my sex life.  I would ask for advice but outside of that I never volunteered information.  I ended up giving Stan a personal massage that of course lead to other things.  I must admit sex with Stan is always good.  For the first time in my life thus far I actually look forward to having sex and damn if I don't say I want it all the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever Kenny,” I reply sitting down.  “Is Cartman on his way?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so,” shrugs Kenny.  “I don’t see how he is always late to everything knowing damn well he doesn’t have a 9-5 or school.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know Cartman is all about himself,” I note.  “That will never change.”</p><p> </p><p>"Um hm," says Kenny.  "Uh I ran into Heidi the other day."  I don't like his tone.  It almost reminds me of Craig or Cartman when they know something juicy and want to torture you with it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, how is she doing?" I ask casually.  I refuse to go on her Facebook although we are still friends.  Knowing that she cheated on me more than likely while we were together has me seeing her in a different light.</p><p> </p><p>"Well she wanted to know more about you and Stan," says Kenny leaning back into the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"Naturally," I say rolling my eyes.  People were either surprised Stan and I are together or not.  "She has some nerve!"  I didn't forget about what Craig said.  He could be telling the truth or he could be lying but I doubt that he was.  I whole heartily believed she was seeing Red before we went our separate ways.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not still mad at her are you?” asked Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” I lie.  I am mad at Heidi a little.  She made me look stupid.  “She can do whatever she wants to.  We are no longer an item.  Why did you bring her up?”</p><p> </p><p>"Mostly because it was fucking weird," says Kenny.  "She seems to think you and Stan had something going on while you two were dating."</p><p> </p><p>"No, we didn't," I reply pissed off.  "I didn't even know Stan was gay let alone the fact I even liked men.  Like how the hell would I have been sleeping with Stan."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," says Kenny.  "I didn't think you would get so upset about it.  I mean she was trying to pump me for information.  I found it hilarious and entertaining though."  I roll my eyes as the front door opens with Craig walking into the apartment. Speaking of the devil…….</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is he doing here?” asked Craig pointing at me.  I glare at him.  I never had a problem with Craig but I haven’t forgotten how he treated me at that dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you I was having company," says Kenny.  "I followed the rules."  Craig rolls his eyes walking straight to his room slamming the door close.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is his problem?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"He was fine this morning," says Kenny with a shrug.  "He must have got into it with Tweek.  It's the only time I have seen him upset.  Although he was upset a few weeks ago Tweek couldn't figure out what was bothering him.  Usually it will blow over but I feel like Craig has been on edge for the past two months or so.  I don’t want to point this out to Tweek though.  Poor guy is dealing with enough."  I agree with Kenny not adding stress to Tweek.  I personally haven’t seen any signs of distress from him.</p><p> </p><p>“God, he needs a therapist or something,” I reply lowly.  “How hard is it to communicate your feelings.  I mean I was scared as hell to tell Stan I liked him but I did.”  Kenny smiles nodding.  I’m so glad Stan and I talked about how we felt.  Lucky for me he felt the same way.  Kenny and I chat a bit more before Stan arrive.  I’m so happy to see my boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Cartman?” he asked removing his coat.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me text him," says Kenny pulling out his phone.  “That is a particularly good question.  The way he has been whining you think he would have shown up by now.”  Stan comes over kissing my cheek before sitting down beside me.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your day?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It was another day," I reply casually.  "I'm enjoying my internship but I'm so ready for this semester to be over with.  I need a damn break.  Kills me to know we only finished midterms, still got finals to go."  Stan chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you need to relieve some stress,” he says causing me to blush. I know that is something he can certainly help with.  I feel so relaxed when Stan is around.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this how things are going to be from now on?" says Kenny.  "You guys are just going to flirt in front of me?"</p><p> </p><p>"You flirt in front of us all the time," says Stan.  "And we never say shit about it."  I laugh and Stan does as well.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in my nature though,” he defends.  “More than what I can say for you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>"When you're in love you will understand," says Stan nonchalantly.  I feel my heart stop as I look at him.  He has not said the words to me but I can certainly feel it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, one day…." sighs Kenny.  "Cartman said he is in route.  I order pizza since he was all butthurt and shit about the last time."</p><p> </p><p>"God, what pizza place did you order from?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I ordered from the family owned one down the street," says Kenny.  "I knew you wouldn't want the norm."</p><p> </p><p>"But is it good?" asks Stan.</p><p> </p><p>"I had it before," says Kenny.  "I thought it was good."  I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously Ken you like everything," I point out.  Kenny waves me off as he cuts on the TV.  Stan and I have a few drinks.  They go through me quickly.  I make my way to the bathroom in the hall.  Craig and Tweek have their own bathroom while Kenny's is in the hall.  I use the bathroom and wash my hands.  I should probably only have one more drink, I will still be able to drive.  I hear the bathroom door open and I turn to see Stan.  "Dude seriously, you were about to get your ass beat."  Stan chuckles pulling me into his chest by my waist.  I stare up into his eyes feeling myself floating away.  "I…I love you, Stan."  Okay, probably not the best place to tell him but…. Stan leans down kissing me.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmpphhh…" groans Stan into my mouth.  I can taste the beer that he had still lingered on his tongue.  I begin to suck on his tongue as if I was trying to get drunk off of it.  Stan's hands wrap around my waist trapping me.  "I love you, Kyle….." I open my eyes pulling out of the kiss.  Stan is blushing but at least he said it.  I back Stan up to the counter grabbing his hard on.  I lean in close to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You have me wanting to take you in Kenny's bathroom…, "I say before biting my lip.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't stop you," says Stan causing me to surge forward.  Stan spreads his legs beginning to pant into my mouth as he slides back on the counter.  I wrap my arms around his waist causing him to feel how hard I am.  This is what I meant, I want to have sex with Stan all the time.  If it was anyone else I would refuse to fuck in the bathroom.  Stan…..this is different.  I begin to kiss his neck as Stan starts to breath harder undoing his jeans.  “Oh….Kyle….”</p><p> </p><p>“Hahh…..” I moan into his neck as the door flies open once more.  It hits me in the shoulder since we are so close.  I glance to my right seeing Craig looking at us.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry…." he mutters blushing.  "Didn't know anyone was in here."  Didn’t know anyone was in here?  The door was closed.  Why is he even coming into Kenny’s bathroom?  Craig closes the door with me turning to Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t lock the door?” I ask before laying my forehead against his.</p><p> </p><p>"I was too happy to see you," he says.  "Do we have to stay?  I want you in the worst way….like right now."  A smile creeps onto my face.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, me too," I admit before kissing him.  I feel like I’m in high school in love for the first time again.  Everything just feels so good.  Stan hugs me close to his body deepening the kiss.  I begin to grind against him as we continue to kiss.  "Fuck……" I want to take him right now I'm so hard.  I slide my tongue into Stan's mouth as I lock the bathroom door with my right hand.  "Stan the things you do to me….."  He blushes as I pull back enough to pull my throbbing dick out.  Stan and I stare at each having an unsaid agreement we are about to have sex.  I lean back in kissing him when I hear banging on the bathroom door annoying the shit out of me.  "What!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you two fagging it up in there?" says Cartman from the other side.  "I don't think Kenny would appreciate that."</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking a major shit,” I reply.  “I’m imagining your face is the toilet bowl unless you want to make my dreams come true.”</p><p> </p><p>"Gross Kyle," says Cartman.  "Kenny they are totally fucking in your bathroom."  I can hear him walking away.  My erection is totally gone.  Leave it to Cartman to always kill my mood.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking Cartman…," mutters Stan hopping down off the counter.  He knows me too well as he straightens out his clothes.  Stan washes his hands as I button up my jeans.  I wash my hands straightening up a little before opening the bathroom door.  We walk into the living room and I can smell that the pizza has arrived.  I head into the kitchen to see my two friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLE</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you washed your hands," says Cartman.</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah, I hope you washed your ass," I snap at him.  Of course, I washed my hands.  What kind of person does he think I am.</p><p> </p><p>"I got you guys," says Kenny.  "Let me know what you want and I will load up your plate."</p><p> </p><p>“My hands aren’t dirty,” I reply.  “Since you offered I will take 2 slices and 3 wings.”</p><p> </p><p>"Cool," says Kenny fixing my plate before focusing on Stan's.  I go to sit at the dining table with Cartman already eating his food.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, I knew you two were together but damn," he says.  </p><p> </p><p>“Cartman I don’t have time for your shit,” I reply.  Stan comes up to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop making my boyfriend uncomfortable,” he states.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys made me uncomfortable fucking in the bathroom," says Cartman.</p><p> </p><p>"I personally found it to be hot," says Kenny sitting down.  I bury my face in my hand regretting almost attacking Stan in that bathroom.  We begin to eat and Cartman gladly teases us about the latest Celeb gossip he will be discussing on his channel.  Stan tells the guys how he finally got an internship thanks to my help and he starts in January.  It was the last thing he wanted but at the moment it seems worth it.  Stan starts at 20 an hour.  We finish up eating and Stan is ready to go as much as I am.  "You're leaving already," pouts Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," I reply deciding to be bold.  "Unless you want us to fuck in your bathroom."  Cartman actually laughs while Stan puts on his coat before handing me mine.  We hear a loud bang from Craig and Tweek's room causing us to look in that direction.  What the hell?"  I see Tweek come into view from the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“You son of a bitch!” he yells.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, Tweek," says Cartman standing as does Kenny.  Cartman looks just as surprised as we are.  “What is wrong with you?”  Tweek ignores him running towards Stan punching him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Stan!” I cry making my way over to the two.  Tweek climbs on top of Stan punching him again before I grab him.  Stan is gasping in pain.  Tweek may be little but he a lot stronger than I thought.  He is fighting to get lose as he kicks his legs.  I managed to pull him off Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek!” says Craig running into the room.  “Kyle, let him go, I got him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you touch me asshole!” yells Tweek.  I’m still holding on to him but barely.  I want to let him go but right now it doesn’t feel like a wise decision to do so.  Kenny is helping Stan off the floor while Cartman is just standing there watching everything that is happening.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you it's over," says Craig.  "Please let's go back in the room and talk about this."</p><p> </p><p>"There isn't shit for us to talk about," snaps Tweek ripping away from my arms.  He hauls off hitting Stan again.  Craig tried to grab Tweek but fails getting slapped hard.  </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” shouts Craig.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you!” screams Tweek landing another hit before Craig wraps his arms around Tweek as he begins to cry historically.  They both crumble to the floor as we all stare at them.  Stan is holding his jaw.  I know his jaw is going to be sore as hell tomorrow morning.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," apologies Craig with his cheeks turning red from Tweek’s strikes.  "I'm so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, you’re not,” sobs Tweek.  “How could you do this to me.”  Tweek begins crying so hard he is hiccupping.  “How could you TC…..”  TC, wait, what?  I glare over at Stan.  He might have started blushing but it’s hard to tell with his face already red from the hits Tweek delivered.</p><p> </p><p>"You have got to be kidding me," says Kenny recognizing the name.  "TC…Craig….like what."  Craig looks up at us all as if remembering we are here.</p><p> </p><p>"I need some privacy if you guys don't mind…." he says.  I stare at him walking over to them.</p><p> </p><p>"In fact, I do mind," I reply.  "Who the fuck is TC?"  Craig sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm TC," he says over Tweek's cries.  "Can you guys please just go away."  I glance at Stan as he finally starts moving towards me.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle I can explain…..” he says.</p><p> </p><p>"Stan save it," I say cutting him off.  I pull out my car keys walking out the door without another word.  I wanted to go off on Stan.  He was fucking god damn Craig.  It's not the fact that it is Craig it is the fact that Craig was in a relationship.  How could Stan do that?  I get into my car quickly making my way out of the parking lot.  I sigh not wanting to go to my parents.  They don't need to know my first fight with Stan is because he was fucking someone else's man.  I head straight to the apartment and I just feel….disgusted.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner than I walk through the front door of our apartment my phone is ringing.  I assume it is Stan but I see that it is Kenny.  I answer the call curious to what he has to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” I greet as I take my coat off.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," says Kenny.  "Stan just left."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s nice,” I droned.  “I can’t believe he was sleeping with Craig.”</p><p> </p><p>"I know," says Kenny sadly.  "I don't know how Tweek found out, he is still agitated over here.  Craig wanted me to leave too and I had to remind him I pay fucking bills around here."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you afraid for him to hear you?" I asked walking into the kitchen to fix me a drink.  The other alcohol as made its way through my system.  I need some more.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm on the balcony right now but I can still hear Tweek crying," explains Kenny.  "Man, what the fuck was Stan thinking?"</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t fucking know,” I hiss.  “I feel like he has been lying to me this whole time.  I thought we had established we could talk to each other about anything.”  I take a deep shaky breath as I remember our love confession earlier tonight, then it was ruined by this bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” asked Kenny concerned.  “I mean I know you guys haven’t been dating long and all.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just the fact that Stan would do something like this,” I reply.  “I mean what if he cheats on me and thinks it is okay.  Like ugh…..”</p><p> </p><p>"Stan wouldn't do that to you," says Kenny strongly.  "Just wait to hear his side of the story."</p><p> </p><p>“What reason could be good enough for him doing this?” I ask.  “This is insane.”</p><p> </p><p>"I agree," says Kenny.  "Cartman was actually freaked out by everything. I think more so by Tweek crying.  You know he doesn’t do well with listening to others emotions."</p><p> </p><p>“I hope Tweek knows I didn’t know about this,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you would have been with Stan if you knew otherwise," says Kenny.  "Although Stan certainly loves you more than TC or Craig I mean."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and that’s suppose to make it okay?” I ask heading to my bedroom.  “He knew it was wrong, I just can’t…. I just know there is more to the story.  I don’t know if I can handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is going to be okay," says Kenny.  “Just remember Stan loves you man.  He would never do anything to hurt you.”  I hear the front door and I know Stan is here.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to go," I tell Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hit him!” exclaims Kenny.  “He has had enough of that.”</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe," I say slowly.  "Maybe not.  I'll talk to you later."  I end the call snipping my drink knowing Stan will come to me.  It takes a few minutes but he stumbles in with a ziplock bag of ice to his left cheek.  God, Tweek hit him hard as shit.  Stan looks humiliated, sad, and frightened.  Something tells me I’m not going to like what he has to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle," he says softly.  "Can we talk?"  I fold my arms still holding my drink in my right hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what more there is to say," I state angrily.  "What the fuck.  You basically did what Heidi did to me with Red.  How could you do something like that!"  Stan closes his eyes confirming my suspicious that Heidi was cheating on me.  I am not even surprised now.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude this was really hard for me," he says.  "I had a crush on Craig towards the end of high school.  Our freshmen year we started hanging out and I told him I was gay.  He made me feel so comfortable and welcomed."</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa,” I say cutting him off.  “You told Craig first that you were gay?”  Stan opens his eyes realizing the heaviness of his words.  He just nods his head yes sadly.  “Unfucking believable…..you couldn’t even tell me but you told him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I liked him!” exclaims Stan.  “I mean I knew he was dating Tweek but I didn’t think things would go this far.  It started off with little shit.  Just texting here, messaging there, hanging out and next thing I know my feelings got stronger.”  I shake my head at him before finishing my drink.  Stan walks over to me.  “I’m sorry for what I did.  I mean I ended the relationship with your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“A relationship that should have never been happening,” I reply.  He looks destroyed right now.  “To think you were in love with Craig.”  I hang my head into my hand.  I feel Stan hug me tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Kyle," he says into my shoulder.  "Please don't leave me…."  I can't return the hug like I want to with him trapping my hand to my chest.  "I didn't know what love was until you….." I bury my face into his shoulder as my free hand grips his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much Stan,” I mutter.  “I don’t think I could let you go if I wanted to.”  Stan starts crying and I rub his back before kissing him softly on the lips.  Stan's lips are shaking as I think he is still upset.  Understandably so.  I continue to kiss him softly as I rub his back.  Stan moves away from me.  I pull my shirt over my head before pulling him in for a kiss.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh……" Stan gasps into my mouth.  I growl reaching for his pants.  Stan begins to kiss me sloppily as we remove the remainder of our clothes.  I lay Stan on my bed once our clothes are removed.  I'm careful to not touch the bruise that is more than likely going to develop on his face.  I run my hand lightly down his chest and stomach before I take his dick into my hand.   "Hahh….ha….."  I start stroking him as I suck on the side of his neck.  "Mmmpphhh…."  Stan is whimpering.  I’m sure he can feel my erection against his leg.  Stan reaches his hands down grabbing my ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm….ahh….” I murmur.   I move away from Stan to grab the lube.  I hate breaking that connection but we seriously need this.  I coat my fingers with lube knowing I am about to drive Stan crazy.  I lean back over him as he was staring at the ceiling.  “Stan, do you know how much I love you?”  I begin to slide in one finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha….hahh….nnggghhh…." cries Stan with his hand gripping my back.  My eyes trace over his face as I focus on feeling his insides.</p><p> </p><p>“Your sensitive today aren’t you?” I ask him.  I lean down close to his lips as my finger continues to stroke him.  “It’s because you love only me right?”</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh….yessss….." whines Stan.  He arches his back as I continue to make him feel good.  I lean a little further licking the side of his neck.  "Aarrgghh….Kyle…."  After a little while, I add a second finger.   "Hahh…..shit….."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck…." I mumble as I continue to work Stan open for me.  I can't wait to feel him.  I move my head to where I begin to taste his sweet lips once again.  Stan begins to whine into the kiss.  I know it is because it is too much for him, it's almost too much for me.  “Stan…..haaa……”  Stan looks at me through hooded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m here……” he whispers.  He tightens around my fingers from our eyes connecting.  Deep down this makes me smile.  I want to feel connected to him in every way possible.  Stan seems ready to receive me and just in the nick of time.  I could feel him twitching around my fingers as if he was about to climax.  "Gggrrrr…."  We can’t have that.</p><p> </p><p>“Gahhh” I growl knowing he is going to grip me tightly.  I put lube on my dick before lining up with his entrance.  "You're going to feel all of me okay?"  Stan gazes up at me.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" he asked coming out of his lust filled haze.  "You mean…." I nod yes before kissing him.  “Hahhh…..ha……”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me give you what Craig never has,” I moan sliding inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh….hahh….ha…." howls Stan gripping the sides of my waist.  I begin to roll my hips into him taking my time.  His body is responding to me perfectly.  “Aaahhh……”</p><p> </p><p>"Aarrgghhhh….." I moan feeling him grip my dick tightly.   "Mmm…..fuck…."  Stan's eyes roll into the back of his head.   I know that look all too well.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyleeee….ha….ha…..arrrghhhh….." he moans arching his back.  Stan's insides are pulsing causing me to look down.  I watch as he begins to climax with cum landing on his stomach.  He came so quick.  It sounded like he was trying to warn me, I'm not sure.  I lean down close to Stan kissing his cheek as I continue to thrust into him.  Stan begins to shudder a little.  "Ahh….."</p><p> </p><p>“Do you always finish this fast?” I whisper.  I really want to know that I satisfy Stan in every way that TC never could.  I shouldn’t be so insecure but I am.  He revealed to Craig he was gay over me.  He dated Craig over me.  He fell in love with Craig over me.  I roll my hips over his spot making him grip my skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ky….nnnggghh……” he groans quivering.  He begins to gasp for air a little.  “You make me feel so much.   Hahh….haa…..”  This makes me thrust just a little harder.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel so good Stan….” I moan.  “You feel good for just me…..” In the back of my mind, Stan’s mind and even Craig’s I think we all know Stan would have fallen in love with me as I have fallen in love with him.  I was able to move through life with him close by but for him to be beside me as my partner is a different level.  Stan slides his hands into my hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh…god…." he cries.  "I love you, Kyle, I love you….haaa……"  He begins to hold me tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Arrggghhh…." I bellow as my hips take on a mind of their own.  I begin to dive deeper and faster inside of Stan.  I can feel him convulsing around me.  "Stan….I'm going to cum….aahh….ha….."  He is squeezing the hell out of me.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck Kyle….." screams Stan before whimpering.  "Come inside me….please…..ahhhhh……"  I hold myself up over Stan so I can see his face.  Swollen cheek and all he is still handsome.  Stan wraps his arms around my neck as he begins to meet my thrust the best he can.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh….shit….” I cry feeling my spine tingle.  I gasp trying to focus my mind as my climax starts at my toes working it’s way up.  “I’m cumming…..aarrghh….I’m cumming….ha….haaahh….” I start pumping my release inside of Stan as I feel him twitch around me.</p><p> </p><p>"Nnggghhh…." grumbles Stan gazing off to the side as his body begins to shake a little.  I see that Stan climaxed again.  I glance at him and he seems to be avoiding me.  He is still looking off to the side of the room as if he is embarrassed.  I’m leaning over Stan panting hard trying to catch my breath.  I don’t think I have ever felt such emotion when having sex before.  I pull out of him grabbing a tissue.  Stan turns his head to the side moaning lowly.  I get myself cleaned up a little before focusing on Stan the best I can.</p><p> </p><p>"So….." I say softly.  "That makes sense why Craig was attacking me at dinner during our getaway."  I finish wiping Stan down before getting in the bed beside him.  I can see he is out of it a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah……" he replies.  "Craig thought I came there with you to piss him off but I didn't even know where we were going when we planned the trip, to begin with.  You know he told me if I came out to you guys he was going to break up with Tweek."</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me?” I inquire.  “You came out to us because you wanted to be in a relationship with Craig?”</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah," he sighs.  "I really regret that now.  I wish I would have just came out to my best friend."  He stares at me.  "I'm really sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," I tell him softly.  "I mean Craig has no intentions of leaving Tweek."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that now," says Stan looking back up at my ceiling.  "It really hurt me because I did love him.  Like seeing he ditched me on the trip to bring Tweek…..that let me know it was never going to happen.  It still hurt like hell."  I bring Stan closer to me hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>“I was worried that you would cheat on me you know,” I explain.  “If you could do this to a friend close to us what is to stop you from doing it to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could never do that to you!” says Stan.  He starts shaking and I rub his back to calm him down.  I sigh deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Heidi cheated on me with Red didn’t she,” I state.  Stan nods his head into my chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know until after everything happened,” explains Stan.  “Craig told me how they were um hooking up for months.  He said Heidi didn’t want to hide it anymore once you saw her with Red.  I wanted to tell you but I also didn’t see the point.”  I shake my head knowing Heidi was not the girl I thought she was.  “I wanted to protect you.”  </p><p> </p><p>"I can see that now," I tell him kissing his forehead.  "Calm down, it's okay babe."  Now that everything is out there we can move on together successfully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone was right fyi, yeah it was Craig</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLE</p><p>A WEEK LATER</p><p>God things have been weird and intense around the apartment.  It is because of Stan.  He feels really guilty about what happened.  He should have thought about that before he did what he did.  I mean I guess he was really been in love and believed everything Craig told him.  I just got out of my last class for the evening and I’m tired as fuck.  I’m walking up to my car when I see Tweek standing outside of my car shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek!” I exclaim as I get closer.  “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to talk to you,” he stammers.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been waiting here?” I asked unlocking my car doors.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," says Tweek thinking about it.  "Maybe an hour."  That means he showed up halfway through my class which is 2 hours.  Tweek gets into my car and I get into the driver side.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you walk here?” I ask.  Tweek nods yes.</p><p> </p><p>"I needed to clear my mind a bit," he says.  "I know Stan said something about your class schedule to Craig previously that's the only reason I knew…..”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…, " I reply slowly starting up my car.  “Anywhere we can go this late?”</p><p> </p><p>“My parent's house," says Tweek.  I start in the direction of his parent's house.  Tweek is twitching and shaking like crazy making me very worried.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you?” I ask softly.  I don’t expect him to get over what happened.  I am still bothered by it and I wasn’t even dating Stan at that time.</p><p> </p><p>“I have been better,” he replies.  “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that is a loaded question,” I reply turning on my heat.  Not sense in me putting on a strong front.  Besides I want Tweek to open up to me.  I’m not use to seeing him this guarded.  Tweek actually chuckles at my response.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still hurting,” he admits.  “It’s amazing how much betrayal can hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” I agree.  Tweek looks at me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about Heidi," he says.</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” I ask.  “Don’t tell me you are apologizing for her and Red?”</p><p> </p><p>"I kind of knew because of Craig," he says.  "I stood by and watched it happen.  I should have said something…..I almost feel like this was payback or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heidi made that choice on her own,” I replied.  “I was going to approach her about it but decided there was no point.  Besides she got together way to quick with Red for it to be a one time thing.”  Tweek nods before gazing out the window.  It seems like he went far back into his mind not blinking out of his trance until we are pulling up in front of the house.</p><p> </p><p>"That was quick," says Tweek getting out.  I lock up my car and follow him into the house.  I have only been here a few times but it hasn’t changed much.  “Do you want any coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks,” I reply.  “It will keep me up.”</p><p> </p><p>"I need one," says Tweek walking into the kitchen.  I follow him looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are your parents?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>“They are closing up the shop,” he replies.  “I’m glad because they don’t know what Craig did.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," I say sitting down into the chair.  "I'm assuming you wanted to discuss the whole Craig and Stan thing?"  Tweek nods as he begins to fix his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to know what did you know about it?” he asked turning to glare at me with fire in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew nothing,” I replied.  “Stan told me he had a complicated relationship with a guy named TC.”  Tweek nods.</p><p> </p><p>“TC was his code name,” explains Tweek.  “Craig apparently gave Stan the idea to use that so no one would know.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you figure that out?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah, I went through the Facebook messages," says Tweek twitching.  "It was really just Craig's first and last name backward."  Wow, so simple. </p><p> </p><p>"I wonder how come I couldn't find him on Facebook," I replied rolling my eyes.  I look at Tweek.  “Are you still with Craig?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know…" he mutters.  “I have been staying here, I needed a break from him.  I mean I couldn’t stop crying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know the feeling,” I admit.  I can see he is overwhelmed and hurting.  “You really love Craig, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>"With every fiber in my body,", he replies quickly.  "I spoke to him after you guys left and he said he loves Stan."  Tweek hiccups before covering his mouth but I heard that sob.  He blinks away the tears that appear in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What!” I exclaim now on high alert.  Tweek nods his head yes dropping his hand once he feels confident to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"I felt the same way," says Tweek shaking.  “He said that is was a different kind of love that he has for me but he loves us both.  Gah, he tried to suggest seeing us both."</p><p> </p><p>“Not happening!” I snap balling up my hands into a fist.  “I’m not sharing Stan.  What the hell is wrong with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” sighs Tweek going to fix his cup of coffee that is now ready.  “He was being a selfish asshat.  Besides I knew you would never go for that.  I must admit Stan seems pretty over Craig.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is,” I state assertively.  “That was hard work.  He was really hurt by what Craig did.  He thought Craig was going to break up with you so they could be together openly.”  Tweek rolls his eyes sitting back down across from me.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes I wonder why does Craig think the things he does," he says.  "I thought things were getting better…."</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still going to the counselor?” I asked.  Tweek nods yes.</p><p> </p><p>“We actually have a session tomorrow,” he replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should ask Craig to be honest with you regarding this whole thing,” I reply.  “I know it is going to be hard to hear some of it but at least then you can make a sound decision moving forward.”  Tweek shudders.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing can be worse than hearing him say he loved Stan I guess," he says above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“You make it clear to him that Stan is mine,” I growl.  Tweek looks at me cracking a smile for the first time this evening.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty confident that Stan won’t be going anywhere,” chuckles Tweek.  “Craig was so jealous when Stan starting hanging around you more.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean more?” I inquire.  “We are always around each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he could sense your chemistry,” explains Tweek before sipping some coffee.  “Even I could see it when we were treating you guys.  It was very heavy in the air.  I had to keep reminding myself you guys were just friends.”  I start blushing because at that point I was really fighting how much I wanted to be with Stan.  “Dating your best friend is the best thing ever.  I just hope he doesn’t turn into a Craig.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek and I talk for a bit more until his parents arrive.  I didn’t realize I have been there that long.  I really enjoyed talking to Tweek.  I explained to him Stan is sorry for the pain he caused him.  If he could do things over again he would have not done what he did.  Poor Tweek I can imagine him losing his shit if he knew that Stan lost his male virginity to Craig.  I told Tweek to contact me when he is ready to reach out and talk to Stan.  It might be a while before that happens.  I get into my car pulling out my cell phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” says Kenny.  “Well isn’t this a surprise.  Not use to you calling this late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry,” I apologize.  “I wanted to know is Craig home.”  The line is silent for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s here,” says Kenny slowly.  “You’re not planning to beat his ass are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” I reply.  “I just really just want to have a manly chat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt Craig would be willing to chat,” says Kenny.  “He is pissed that Tweek hasn’t be here all week.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did he expect?” I question heading that way.  This talk is happening.  I don’t give a fuck what Kenny has to say about or how Craig is feeling.  He should feel like shit.  “Look.  I just need you to let me into the apartment and I will do the rest.  I really don’t want to fight him.  I just want to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you,” he replies.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” I reply.  “I will see you in 15 minutes.”  I end the call going over in my mind what I want to say to Craig.  I take a deep breath as I pull into a parking space outside.  I really didn’t plan on doing this but after talking to Tweek I want to talk to Craig.  I owe that guy nothing but I want to hear him out.  I get to Kenny’s knocking on the door.  He opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Man the temperatures really dropped,” he states.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how it is here,” I reply walking inside.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in his room,” says Kenny.  “He came out for some more liquor so he may be buzzed or drunk.  It’s always hard to tell with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” I reply taking my coat off.  I lay it on the back of the chair before approaching Craig’s room.  I stand in front of the door for a moment.  I need to do this for my own piece of mind.  My own closure.  I knock on the room door.  I am surprised when it flies open.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek….you’re not Tweek,” says Craig slowly.  I can see the light die in his eye a little.  “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to talk,” I reply.    Craig rolls his eyes before sipping from his glass.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is there to talk about,” he states.  “I cheated, Tweek is gone, you have Stan.”  He runs his hand through his messy hair as I stare up at him.  God I forget how tall he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you willing to talk?” I ask.  Craig takes a sip of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why I should do this,” he drones.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you about Tweek,” I reply.  Craig’s eyes light up.</p><p> </p><p>“What about him?” he asks quickly.  “Is he okay?  I mean where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“First we talk, then I tell you about Tweek,” I reply walking into his room.  I close the door not wanting Kenny to hear this conversation.  I can tell Tweek hasn’t been here because there are liquor bottles everywhere.  The room looks as if Craig has been holed up inside for weeks.  Craig swallows hard walking over sitting on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Find a seat or whatever,” he mutters.  I grab a desk chair sitting down facing the bed.  Craig finishes the dark liquor in his glass.  “What do you want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to know your side of things,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it?” he replies.  “You don’t want to know about Heidi and Red?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing I can do about that,” I reply folding my arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing you can about this either,” he states.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen Craig,” I reply.  “I’m not the enemy here.  Neither are you depending on how the rest of this goes.  Like you seriously hurt Tweek, you hurt Stan.  I seriously don’t get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a fucking accident,” he exclaims.  “Like seriously….”  His voice shakes.  “When Stan started hanging out with me and Butters I didn’t really care.  He was not the person I thought he was.”  Craig leans over resting his elbows on his knees.  “I thought he was just some emotional jock asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stan has never been any of those things,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I found that out,” he replies glancing at me.  “I found out he was pretty cool.  He didn’t judge me for smoking, he had a great sense of humor.  I loved the fact he was down for whatever whenever.  When he told us he was gay it changed things.”  Craig actually blushes looking away from me.  “Us becoming a thing was an accident.  When we had sex for the first time it wasn’t planned.  I knew he was not experienced and wanted it to be a positive experience for him.”  He really does love Stan.  Oh my god…..his tone sounds as pained as when he talked about Tweek.  He clears his throat.  “I knew I was fucked when we started hanging out more alone, hooking up or whatever.  I seriously thought about leaving Tweek to be with him.  Stan was perfect for me in everyway but so is Tweek in his own way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…..I don’t know what to say,” I say lowly.  Craig sits up tossing his hair out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know I should have just ended it,” he says with a sigh.  “Stan made me feel good.  He made me feel alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Tweek?” I ask.  Craig shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know man,” he says.  “A part of me thinks because we have been together so long, I became a little bored.  I love Tweek but he never wants to try new things in or out of the bedroom.  I am not blaming this all on Tweek because I never told him how I felt.  Well at least that is what the counselor said.  Who knows what they will tell us after I tell them this shit tomorrow.”  I cross my legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever advice they will give you is worth trying,” I reply.  “They are an outside source who wants to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um hm,” says Craig.  “Does that answer all your questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost,” I reply.  “Were you that jealous of me and Stan’s friendship?  I saw how you would blow up his phone, try to guilt him.  You came off as an insecure jealous guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I felt like Stan was slipping away from me,” he replies.  “I wouldn’t expect anyone to understand seeing as I am dating Tweek.  I miss Tweek and Stan right now but Stan clearly doesn’t want anything to do with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You hurt him,” I state.  “I have never seen my boyfriend so broken.  You have no idea how much he loved you or maybe you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” he mumbles.  “Where is Tweek?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not telling you that,” I reply.  “He needs his space right now.  How long did you know about Red and Heidi?”  Craig closes his eyes sighing.</p><p>“From the beginning,” he replies after much silence.  “At first I know they were just kidding around.”  He opens his eyes.  “You knows how some girls do that lesbian shit for fun.  I didn’t think anything of it until Red told me how Heidi was a good kisser.  She wanted to be with Heidi from the beginning but Heidi was committed to you.  Not sure when Heidi broke down but I guess she got tired of fighting it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long?” I ask sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“A year and a half,” he replies.  Unbelievable.  That bitch.  I don’t want Craig to know how much that hurts me.  She didn’t love me.  If she did she would have never done this intentionally.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Craig,” I say standing up.  “I can move forward with my life.  I appreciate you being honest.”  He stands up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure…..” he mumbles.  “How is Stan?  Is he happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is,” I reply.  “I’m sure you saw that last week when we were here.”  Craig looks pissed off shifting his eyes away from me.  “Good luck with Tweek.  Be careful with him.  Love him, adore him, listen to him as he does you.  If you do this again I don’t know if Tweek will stick around.”  Craig glances back at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek still wants to be with me!?” he asks.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you ask him yourself tomorrow,” I reply.  “Later.”  I open his room door walking out.  I can see Kenny went to his room.  I put on my coat locking the door before I close it shut.  I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.  Now to get home to my boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter :-( but if you enjoyed this story please check out Clueless by letsjusttry.  That story is incredible and apart of my Bookmark collections.  So I am not just saying this for kicks. Thank me later XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STAN</p><p>I’m completely mortified by how everything went down.  I mean I seriously thought I was going to lose Kyle behind this shit.  Loyalty is everything to him.  Me being the other man really disturbed him.  I did not mean to hurt Tweek.  I just always had a tiny crush on Craig.  Of course back then I didn’t know it was a crush.  When he started to like me back I was so ecstatic.  He showed me how to accept myself and how to break out my gay shell as I will call it.  Christmas is right around the corner and the air is actually colder.  I jog up the door ready to get inside and get warm.  I wonder what did Kyle cook for dinner.  I open the door to see Tweek and Kyle in the living room.  I can feel the blood drain from my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Stan your home on time," says Kyle standing up.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," I say slowly not taking my eyes off Tweek.  “What’s going on?” I stare at Tweek as he twitches. </p><p> </p><p>“Tweek wants to talk to you,” explains Kyle.  “I didn’t want you to run off or freak out so I didn’t tell you he was coming by this afternoon.”  I can smell that Kyle did cook but what he cooked I don’t know.  “I’ll just be in my room if you need anything.”  Kyle glances at Tweek.  “Let me know if you guys need me.”  Kyle walks away and I’m scared to be left alone with Tweek.  I mean he hit me the last time at lightning speed. I didn’t even have a chance to react.</p><p> </p><p>"Stan," says Tweek quietly.  I remove my hat, coat, and scarf before sitting down looking at him.  I refuse to take my eyes off him.  "I wanted to say I'm sorry for hitting you." </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” I admit.  “I deserved it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have been mad at Craig,” he explains.  “I am angry at him.  I was mad at you because I thought we were friends.  It cut so deep to know my friend would willingly sleep with my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” I reply calmly.  “Are you and Craig still together?”  Tweek nods his head yes.  I didn’t think he would answer the question.  I haven’t gone out of my way to speak to Craig and neither has he. </p><p> </p><p>“I love him,” he mutters looking so emotional.  “When your relationship ended with him he started acting super upset and crazy.”  Tweek glares at me narrowing his eyes.  “He loves you.”  I barely held in a sigh of surprise.  Craig never outright told me that he loved me.  I felt it but he never said it.  Makes me wonder was he ashamed or afraid to admit had fallen in love with me.  I shift nervously not sure if Tweek wants to attack me or not.</p><p> </p><p>“I use to love Craig,” I reply.  “I don’t love him anymore.  I’m completely in love with Kyle.”</p><p> </p><p>"I know," says Tweek.  “It doesn’t change the fact that my boyfriend is in love with us both.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you even know he loves me?” I ask.  I mean how does Tweek really know.  I’m also trying to understand why the hell would Craig tell Tweek he loves me.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Craig,” he replies.  “When he loves, he loves hard.  For the fact he hid this relationship and kept you around says a lot.  Him being moody when he didn’t talk to you or see you is also another red flag.  It may look possessive from the outside but not for Craig.  He only allows a few people into his circle and he let you in.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so calm about this?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"I spoke to Kyle last month and he explained what he knew," says Tweek.  “You have a very good boyfriend.”  He wipes his eye to stop a tear from falling.  “I know you won’t approach Craig anymore.  He also is making an effort to make our relationship stronger.  No one has ever managed to take him away from me except you.”  I’m not sure what to say to that.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you expecting from this conversation?” I ask him after much thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want things to be awkward between us," he says.  "Do know if I catch you and Craig together again what I did to you is nothing compared to what I can do."  I feel a chill go down my spine as he stands up.  "Craig wanted to say some words to you but I wouldn't let him. He, of course, said he was sorry, he loves you and all that bullshit.  KYLE!” I jump as he shouts Kyle’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” asked Kyle coming into the room.  Tweek smiles at him as if he didn’t just threaten my life.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is good," he says walking to the coat rack.  "I'm going to be head home now.  Hope you guys enjoy dinner, smells great!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” smiles Kyle walking over to Tweek giving him a hug.  “Let me know if you need anything okay.”</p><p> </p><p>"Right," says Tweek.  “Bye Kyle, bye Stan.”  Tweek opens the door heading out into the cold.  Kyle closes the door locking it.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel?” asked Kyle walking over to me.</p><p> </p><p>“He kind threatened me so I’m a little scared,” I admit.</p><p> </p><p>"That is if you speak to Craig again," says Kyle.  "Which you have no reason to.  Nothing for you to be worried about."  He walks into the kitchen, I get off the sofa following him.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew he was going to say all of that?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"I did," says Kyle.  "The fact Tweek is even willing to forgive you and still talk to you is a big deal.”  I have to agree with him on that.</p><p> </p><p>“Um okay,” I reply.  “How come you didn’t tell me you spoke with him?”  Kyle pulls dinner out of the oven.</p><p> </p><p>“He needed some time before speaking to you,” explains Kyle.  “I actually admired him for coming to me.  Just like Craig wanted to speak to you but Tweek would not allow it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure Tweek is over what happened?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"He is working towards it," says Kyle as he begins to plate our food.  "It's going to take time to move past something like that.  All I know is Craig is going to be kissing his ass for a long time."  I chuckle at the thought as Kyle sits our plates on the table.  I sit down in my seat as Kyle grabs us both a beer.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle, what made you forgive me?" I inquire.  Kyle looks at me after he opens his beer.</p><p> </p><p>"Well for one you didn't cheat on me," says Kyle.  "Two is the fact I know you love me more than you ever loved Craig."  I grin hard as I being to blush.  I take Kyle’s hand into mine.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” I reply lowly. </p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome," says Kyle kissing my forehead.  Kyle is more considerate than I know most people would be.  I seriously didn’t mean to hurt Tweek.  I really thought Craig wanted to be with me.  I won’t be making that mistake again.</p><p> </p><p>"I have been wanting to talk to you about something," says Kyle.  I look at him wondering what could be on his mind.  I see my best friend now boyfriend's cheeks begin to change colors.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Kyle?" I ask carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I want you to top me?” he mutters.  I stare at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Um okay,” I reply in shock.  Kyle runs his hands over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I um like being with you,” he explains.  “I want to feel what you feel.”  I blush glancing down at my food before looking at back at him.  Kyle is truly trying to understand me in every way possible. However it sounds like this is something he truly wants to experience.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” I ask feeling nervous.  “I mean not that I mind I just want to make sure you don’t feel pressured to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't," he replies.  "I want to try being with you in that way."  Kyle sighs out of nerviness.  "I have done some research online although I know you know what to do."  He looks down.  "God, why is this so embarrassing?"  I think for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty intimate,” I reply.  “I mean I’m nervous too.”  Kyle nods with his cheeks still ever so red.  I don’t even know what to say now.  “So um when did you want to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>"Tonight," says Kyle shifting.  "I figured it would ease you a bit after speaking to Tweek.”  That is thoughtful because Tweek kind of scares me now.  Granted I won’t be giving him a reason to come after me but his threat……</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," I say softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I already um cleaned up and stuff," he says.  "I hope I did it right."</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you did fine Kyle,” I reply.  Taking things serious as always.  I won’t let him feel too uncomfortable.  I can tell he is nervous now because he is barely speaking to me.  We finish up dinner and get everything cleaned up before heading to the bedroom.  Kyle and I both take a shower, his 2nd one but he wanted to be sure he is clean for me and I don’t mind.  I am mostly worried about pushing him too far.  Kyle sits on the bed as I grab the lube.  “Seriously dude, if you don’t want me to proceed just let me know.”  Kyle nods his head yes.</p><p> </p><p>“What should I do now?” he asks.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sit back further on the bed,” I reply.  “We will need to experiment to see what it is you are comfortable with.  So, for now, we are going to take the beginning approach.  Lay down."  Kyle grabs a pillow laying back.  I get on the bed on my knees gazing down at him.  I tilt my head still not believing we are doing this.  I place my hand softly on his thigh pushing his legs apart.  Kyle whimpers a little, awe.  I lean over kissing him on his lips lightly.  "Kyle…..” I moan.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmpphhh….." murmurs Kyle returning the kiss.  I can tell he is nervous as his kiss is not as passionate as it usually is.  I do however know he is enjoying himself as I can feel him becoming erect the longer I kiss him rubbing his thighs.  I pull away opening the lube spreading it over two fingers on my right hand.  Kyle's eyes get a little wide and he shivers a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not using both,” I warn him.  “I just want my other finger for when you are soft enough.”  Kyle nods in understanding as I lean over kissing him again.  My fingers graze of the inside of his thigh sliding closer to his center.  I know when I am there at his rim.  I slide my pointer finger inside causing him to cry out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hahh….ha…." moans Kyle gripping my finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax Ky…..” I encourage not moving my finger.  I am trying my best to make sure he is good.  Kyle pants against my lips for a minute.  I can tell when he relaxes.  He starts kissing me slowly.  My mind wonders to the fact yet again how much sooner could we have been together?  I like to think this is how it was always going to be.  “Ggaahh…..”  I begin to move my finger back and forth slowly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh….ahhh….." whimpers Kyle.  He continues to kiss me with his passion increasing by the second.  I can feel Kyle is beginning to feel like himself.  He slides his hand into my hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha…..” I moan.  I love when he touches my hair just as much as I like touching his.</p><p> </p><p>“D-do you feel good?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” I admit.  Although I am not inside of him the sexual energy he has is flowing from him through me.  This is something I have heard people talk about.  I thought they were full of shit until this very moment.  I go back to kissing Kyle as I move my finger back and forth slowly.  I know I am going to be leaking by the time I am done but it worth it.  He is finally soft enough for me to add a second finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaggaahh……" cries Kyle grabbing my shoulder.  “Ohhh….ha….ha….”  I can feel his legs shaking a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” I ask him panting.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so……" he mutters closing his eyes.  “It didn’t hurt……”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it can be rather surprising at first,” I reply.  I lean down rubbing his nose against mine.  “I love you so much Kyle……you mean everything to me.”  Kyle moans before kissing me again.  He didn’t say I love you back but he doesn’t have to.  I know how he feels about me, I never have to guess or wonder.  I begin to move my digits feeling confident that this is going to be a positive experience for him.  I decided to try to test out his prostate.  A lot of people assume it is just mind blinding pleasure.  It can be but for some guys, it can be painful when touched at first.  I slide my finger further than I had been doing curling it. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh…..Stan……." moans Kyle.  I'm sure he can feel the difference in movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesss…..” I groan before brushing my lips against his.</p><p> </p><p>“God….uuggghh……" whines Kyle as I continue to moan my fingers in and out curling them once inside.  He bends his back quivering.  "Haaahh…..ha….w-what are you doing differently…..fuck……ahhh…..”  I continue to stroke him for a little while as he pants heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m feeling out your prostate….” I inform him.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t found it?” he questions breathing hard.  I brush against it as Kyle shifted his back to the point his chest is touching mine.  I groan lowly watching the pleasure spread across his face.  “Oh my god…..haahhh…..”  His body begins to shudder.  “Ahhh…ha……”</p><p> </p><p>“I did now….” I say softly before kissing him.  Kyle returns the kiss whimpering into my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"I felt like you found it already," he whispers with his voice shaking.  "What were you doing early?"  I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” I taught him before licking his bottom lip.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mmpphhh….." moans Kyle.  I work on stretching him more but my poor dick is throbbing like hell.  The sounds coming from his mouth are certainly passionate with a vulnerability to them that I haven't heard before.  I finally figure that Kyle is ready removing my fingers.  I grab a napkin cleaning my fingers before proceeding.  Kyle is looking at me as I apply lube to my dick.  His eyes look so glazed over.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay Kyle?” I ask.  He nods his head reaching out touching my tip.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re leaking……" he says in awe.  “You didn’t have to wait too long.”  I get between Kyle’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to,” I reply.  “You don’t want to rush this process.”  Kyle nods as I push his legs back a little further.   “I’m going to take my time as I have been doing with my fingers.  I can’t promise you will cum from this penetration.  If you don't I will take care of you afterwards, okay?"  Kyle nods his head again.  I line up at his entrance pushing forward.  Kyle and I both gasp as I’m able to get my tip in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh…..fuck……" groans Kyle with his eyes fluttering.  I study his face and I’m not seeing signs of discomfort.  I lean down kissing his forehead before taking his lips against my own.  I slowly move my hips moving deeper inside of him.  I tried to wait just a little longer by my heart has a mind of it’s own.  I kiss Kyle passionately as I roll my hips listening to his voice in utter pleasure.  “Hahh….ha……”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to make me cum sounding like that,” I pant looking at Kyle.  His eyes flutter before he focuses on me again.  He isn’t doing anything differently but me being inside him like this is overwhelming.  My hips begin to speed up causing Kyle to bounce a little with each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“Stan…..hahh….." he cries.  I slow my hips down grazing over spot feeling his ass grip me tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh…..” I gasp as Kyle arches his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god……" he pants.  “Oh god…..ahhh……”  I look down at Kyle feeling my blood become warmer than it already is. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh….ah….”I moan feeling my body shake a little.  Kyle’s hand reaches up grabbing the back of my shoulders.  He arches his back almost screaming out in extreme pleasure.  The way he is massaging my dick is telling my exactly what is happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaagggaaahhh……" he howls.  “Hahhh…..ha……”  I can feel his cum beginning to coat my lower abs.  I’m so glad I made him cum on the first go around.  “Ahahhh…..ha…ha….nnngghh……”  Kyle shivers against me.  I am even more happy to know I can pour my love inside of him as I speed up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh…..haahh…..” I moan thrusting my hips.  “I’m going to cum……haaahhh……”  Kyle gazes up at me sliding his hands into my hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh….Stan I love you……" he whimpers making my emotions overflow. I gasp before growling and crying out. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh god….aaaggghhhh…….”I holler pumping inside of him.  My eyes roll into the back of my head as I shudder from my orgasm.  “Ky…..ohhh……”I lean down pressing my lips against his.  “God I wish we could have been together sooner…nneehhh…..”  My last comment came out in a whisper.  Kyle massage the right side of my hair.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay……." he sighs.  “We are together now.”  I lean down kissing Kyle as his slides his tongue inside of my mouth.  I would say I wouldn’t allow myself to get lost in love ever again.  This is Kyle.  A small part of me thinks I was lost from the first day we met in pre-k.  I lay my head on his shoulder as he strokes my hair tenderly.  I know he will be the last person I ever have to love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who left comments, engaged with me in the comment section AND voted for our next story.  I do love writing but it's much more enjoyable when I can connect with my readers :-)  Hope to see you in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>